Mi primer gran amor, El de la universidad
by Tsuki Kagayaku
Summary: Serena es una mujer ya de 18 años de edad, que va entrando a la universidad de Tokio. En aquella universidad es algo diferente ya que estara condenada a pasar de Lunes a Viernes con su compañero de habitación. Darien Chiba. ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**este es mi segundo fic (Ya que el primero no tubo mucho éxito que digamos U_U) Aunque ni a mi me gusto así que aquí estoy!**

Serena. Era una muy complicada mujer de apenas 18 años, que con suerte entro a la universidad de Tokio. Era muy bella pero atolondrada. Siempre llevaba su cabello suelto que le llegaba asta su muslo.

La universidad era algo diferente, era un campus donde los alumnos tenían que quedarse a prácticamente vivir ahí de Lunes a Viernes. Pero no tenia opción, ya que tenia algunos problemas económicos. No tenia mas que quedarse ahí gracias a la beca obtenida.

Ya habian llevado todas sus cosas al lugar que pronto seria su habitación, la cual compartiría con alguien, al azar, lo cual le incomodaba ya que quizas con quien lo haria.

-Buenos dias señorita.-La recibio amablemente una mujer, de unos 30 años.-Usted debe ser Tsukino. Es un placer, mi nombre es Nakuru -Dijo mientras extendia su mano.

-Buenos dias, es un placer.

-Yo soy quien administra todas las habitaciones. Por favor si tiene algun problema, hagamelo saber.-Dijo con una sonrisa-Pero lamento informarle que no podra cambiar de habitaciones hasta que se gradue. Espero no le incomode.

-Por favor no se preocupe por mi.-Trato de no causar problemas. De todos modos no podria hacer nada. Era la mejor universidad de todo jopan, y apenas pudo ingresar, era su unica salvacion.

-Tome-Entregándole un sobre.-Ahi esta su horario, y un mapa de las no podra ir a su habitacion ya que las clases están a punto de comenzar. Pero no es necesario que lleve nada, ya que solo por esta vez, se dejara la hora libre, disfrútela, ya que supongo que no habrá otra.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo y se retiro

Bueno. Lo primero era encontrar el salón. Pero, iba muy distraída en su horario. Antes de que se diera cuenta se tropezó con un alguien. No le alcanzo a ver la cara, hasta que se vio tirada en el piso.

Se quedo mirándolo un buen rato. Era un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos como zafiros. Muy lindo para su aspecto.

Mientras que el hacia lo mismo. Observaba cada fracción de su cuerpo y rostro.

-Oye fíjate por donde caminas, cabeza de chorlito.- Se paro y levanto a Serena. Se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Pero antes de que se desvaneciera por completo, Serena le grito

-No me digas cabeza de chorlito!.

-Ah! no puede se ni donde queda el salon. ¡Estoy completamente perdida!- se dijo a si misma

-Em... disculpa, si no sabes donde esta el salon yo puedo ayudarte.-Dijo una peliazul que al parecer vio su horario.

-Ayy!- grito del susto. Ya que no esperaba.

-Por favor disculpame si te asuste!-Arrepentida

-A. no importa, de todas maneras necesito tu ayuda.

-Al parecer estamos en la misma clase. Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno. Es un placer.

- Me llamo Serena Tsukino. Es Un placer conocerte.

-Al parecer eres Amiga del señor chiba

-Se...Señor Chiba?- Tratamudeo. Era increible el respeto, penso ella

-Si

-Pero, ¿Quien es el exactamente?

-Bueno, su nombre completo es Darien Chiba. Es el mas inteligente en la carrera de medicina de primer año.

-Ya veo.-No quizo preguntar mas, ya que le habia molestado lo suficiente que le llamara cabeza de chorlito.

Asi paso la hora. Llegaron un poco tarde, pero eso no importaba, ya que como dijo la señorita Nakuru, la primera hora era libre.

Aprovecharon de hablar un rato y encontraron a mas personas muy amables que estudiaba para ser profesoras (que era lo que estudiaba Serena)

Una de ellas se llamaba Mina. Era una chica muy parecida a Serena, solo que llevaba amarrado su cabello con un enorme moño que su actitud, era muy alegre, bromista, también enamoradiza. Contó que se enamoro a primera vista, de un joven llamado Yaten Kou.

Otra se llamaba Rei, era una alta y de cabello negro, muy negro, con su piel bronceada. Se pasaba peleando con Serena, quien le seguía la corriente.

Por ultimo estaba Lita Kino. Era muy amable y madura. su cabello era castaño, y se lo tomaba con una cola de caballo.

Y que numero te toco Serena?-Dijo Mina interrogándola.

-la 312- respondio.

-¡¿LA 312?!- Dijeron en coro exepto Lita

Asenti con la cabeza.

-Asi que tu compañero es el apuesto de Darien Chiba. Aunque mi Yaten no se queda atras! (Supongo que entenderan quien lo dijo xD)

- ¡¿Que?!-Grite recordando a aquel hombre en la mañana. Y a la vez parandome de mi asiento.-Con que Darien Chiba.-Dije con un tono de molestia.

-Valla que suerte tienes Serena.

-No lo se.

-Bueno, lo mejor sera que lo conozcas. Ya que te quedaras con el hasta que termines la carrera. Pero no creo que sea tan malo.- Me animo Lita.

Paso la hora y mis nuevas amigas: Ami, Mina, Rei, y Lita me fueron a dejar a mi habitación.

Entre y estaba el Tal Darien sentado en una de las camas leyendo un libro , que por cierto estaba una al lodo de la unidas por suerte. Es algo loco pero ya habia tenido un dia asi.

-Buenos dias, Cabeza de chorlito.-Dejo de leer

Me moleste aun no dije nada.

-Con que, ¿Darien Chiba?.

-Supongo que estare contigo por un tiempo, asi que solo llamame Darien.Y tu nombre es...?

-Serena Tsukino.-conteste

-Aun asi te dire Cabeza de chorlito.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, y victoriosa a la vez.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

El no contesto nada, solo disfrutaba de sus parecer disfrutaría de molestarla.

Si otra palabra. Ella siguió leyendo su horario y mapa de la escuela.

Uf...! No puede ser... otra vez me perderé.-susurro para si misma pero Darien alcanzo a escucharla

-No puede ser que te pierdas. Es decir, la universidad es algo grande, ¡pero el mapa es mas fácil que un tablero de ajedrez!

-Cállate- dijo en tono frió.

-Vamos

La tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a su siguiente salón.

-Oye.-Dijo llamando a Serena

-¿Que pasa?

-Mi salón esta aquí al frente para que me no te vuelvas a perder. ¡Cabeza de chorlito!

-¡No me llames asi!-respondio a lo que parecia volverse costumbre.

**Bueno! que les parece**

**esto se me ocurrio como a las tres de la mañana y ay son como las cinco asi que a dormir se ha dicho**

**Bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar quisiera aclarar algo...

**Cuando esta en negrita es una nota del autor. (Algo que no aguante en poner xD)**

Ya habia llegado el viernes, y ya estaba por llegar el dia en que podrian salir del capus. Pero ella no sabia que hacer, ya que no tenia un lugar donde ir. Al parecer no tendris otra mas que quedarse ahi.

-Serena, ¡Serena! ¡Despierta!- Casi gritaba para despertar a la rubia. Pero esta parecía inmobil, no despertaba.

-No quiero- Se acurrucaba mas en su manta.

-Llegaras tarde, de nuevo.- Le dijo con una mirada de responsabilidad.- Vamos, ¡Levántate ya!

-No.- Dijo cortante tapándose con la manta que anteriormente le habían quitado.

-Bueno no me dejas opción.- Dijo levantándola en sus brazos y llevandola al cuarto de baño donde le mojo un poco la cara.

-¡Ayyy! esta fria.-Dijo quejandose sentada en el piso y con una cara de niña pequeña.

-No tendría que hacerlo. Solo despiértate temprano.¡Cabeza de chorlito!

Ella estaba aun medio adormilada como para responder.-No me llames cabeza de chorlito.-Dijo, Pero sin tanto animo. Pasándose las manos por la cara, tratando de quitarse un poco el agua-Tu también llegaras tarde, mejor apúrate. No es bueno que el mas inteligente de la clase, llegue tarde.

-Olvídalo. No me moveré de aquí hasta que estés vestida y lista para las clases.

-Esta bien.

El solo puso una sonrisa victoriosa, sabiendo que ella no tendría otra mas que apurarse.

Darien la acompaño de nuevo hasta su salón. Después de todo sabia que se podría volver a perder con lo tonta que era

-Que sueño hace.-Decía aun quejándose por lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Eres una floja.

-Callate.

Llegaron a la entrada del salon. En donde todas recibieron a Serena y la llevaron a su que Darien se quedo sin palabra alguna:

-Bien, ahora si nos contaras todo.-Dijo La chismosa de Mina.

-¿De que hablas?

-Como que de que?!-Respondió Rei.-Has pasado toda la semana con Darien.

-Ya les dije que no pasa nada. Solo me ayuda con los salones, es que me pierdo fácilmente.

-Vamos, déjenla.-Dijo la peliazul.

-Es verdad... No creo que invadir su vida personal sea bueno.-Dijo en tono bromista Lita.

-E...Esperen, quien hablo de vida personal?!.-Dijo avergonzada, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Todas lanzaron una risita. Pensando en que ya habían atrapado a Serena.

Mientras tanto en el salón de medicina...

-Oye, ¡Darien!- grito un chico rubio y ojos Verde.

-Ah! que pasa Andrew?- Dijo, dejando sus pensamientos.

-Yo deberia preguntar eso. Últimamente estas muy distraido. Ya empiezo a pensar que te estas enamorando...

-De que hablas Andrew?!- Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Valla, parece que acerté.

-Por supuesto que no

- Y quien es la afortunada?

-Ya basta Andrew!

-Cálmate amigo. Es solo que en toda tu vida no he visto una chica a tu lado. Créeme que llegue a pensar que eras Gay...

-¡Andrew!.

-Ya lo siento. Pero algún día tendrás que hablarme de ella.

El chico no respondió mas. Ya que sabia que si seguía su amigo también lo harí de que no quería seguir hablando de su condición sexual **(xD)**.

Y ademas, aunque quisiera, no podía enamorarse. Al menos no por ahora...

Llego la hora del almuerzo...

-Mira, Darien esta con Taiki y Yaten.-Dijo Mina pidiéndome ese "favor"

-No lo se Mina, ademas no se si valla a decir que si.

-Por favor Serena, solo intentalo si?- dijo casi suplicandolo, como cuando pides algun dulce a tus padres.-Ademas, se ve que Amy tambien quiere ver a Taiki. Y parece que otra personita tambien se fijo.-refiriendose a Lita que al parecer no dejaba de ver a Andrew, que tambien estaba con ellos.

-Taiki, crees que esta bien no invitar a tu hermano?

-No se preocupen por el, de todos modos esta rodeado de chicas.-respondió Yaten.

-Darien!- Se vio a lo lejos una rubia de ojos azules.

-Que sucede, ¿Cabeza de chorlito?.

A serena ya se le veía la venita **(por asi decirlo)**, sin embargo se aguanto, hizo sus manos puños y pensó en Mina.

-Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo un poco del lugar.

-Que sucede?

-Bueno... necesitaba pedirte un favor...-dijo jugando con sus dedos.- De casualidad querrías ir a almorzar junto tus amigos con nosotras?

-Con que de eso se trataba.-Dijo en tono burlón

-Oye no es por mi!-Bufó molesta.- Es solo que Mina...

-Ya, Ya entendí.

-Suspiro-Gracias.

-Pero aunque sea prométeme que me costara menos levantarte.

-Esta bien.- Enojada. Ya que tan solo el hecho de levantarse temprano la hacia enojar.

-Bien cabeza de chorlito, espérame aquí.

-No me llames cabeza de chorlito!.- Fue lo que dijo mientras se alejaba el pelinegro, Y regresaba con sus amigos

Mientras que ella regresaba con sus amigas.

-Uf..! ese Darien...-Dijo mientras le lanzaba maldiciones que parecían en chino.

-Y bien?, Lo conseguiste?- Dijo Mina un poco asustada, ya que la cara que traía no era la mas alegre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Que alegría!, No te parece, Amy, Lita?

-Valla, ustedes ya los tienen escogidos. que hay de mi?

-Vamos no creo que sea tan malo, de seguro que alguno tiene algún amigo o hermano que te simpatice.-Dijo guiñando un ojo

-Mina!-Gritaron en coro las restantes, ya regañándola.

-Ay! no sean tan malas, solo me divierto.

-Serena!-Grito para llamar su atención.-Van a venir o no?

-Ah!, Si.-Grito devuelta.-Vamos chicas

-Aun así me sentiré muy sola.- En ese instante cambio de idea cuando un chico de cabello castaño se acerco a la parecer pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde.

-Sigues indecisa?-Molesto la rubia.

-Cállate.-se defendió con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Oye en serio, tendré que tomarte y sentarte allá.-Susurro en su oído, aquel chico pelinegro y de ojos como zafiros.

Mientras que ella solo se sorprendió y quedo completamente roja, como un tomate.

Por esa vez lo dejo pasar, ya que no sabia que responder a eso.

Todos estaban en la mesa, que al parecer era algo grande, lo que se notaba por la cantidad de personas.

Al parecer todas, ya habían encontrado a sus parejas. "Si no estuviéramos aquí, ya se estarían comiendo a besos."-pensó la rubia.

Esta se levanto para así poder comprar algo, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por alguien, muy molesto, que ella ya no podía soportar.

-Hola bombón.-dijo un chico de cabello largo y negro.

-Seiya.-Le respondió en tono desagradable.

**Hola! bueno espero que les guste.**

**este es mi segundo fic, como ya dije antes el primero no tubo mucho éxito (u_u) Pero no me rendiré .Así que por favor si ven algo que no corresponde me dejan un review, para así saber.**


	3. Chapter 3

Todos estaban en la mesa, que al parecer era algo grande, lo que se notaba por la cantidad de personas.

Al parecer todas, ya habían encontrado a sus parejas. "Si no estuviéramos aquí, ya se estarían comiendo a besos."-pensó la rubia.

Esta se levanto para así poder comprar algo, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por alguien, muy molesto, que ella ya no podía soportar.

-Hola bombón.-dijo un chico de cabello largo y negro.

-Seiya.-Le respondió en tono desagradable.

* * *

-Que haces aquí- Dijo cortante, sin otra palabra.

-Bueno yo solo quería invitarte, no te vez muy divertida aquí.

-No es lo que parece.

El estubo apunto de tomar su brazo, si no hubiera sido por Darien, quien la atrajo rápidamente hacia el.

-Lo siento... pero ella estaba conmigo.

-Da...Darien.-Fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

-Que haces aquí Seiya.- Dijo Taiki

-Vamos hermano, no seas tan irrespetuoso.

-Ya basta, no eres bienvenido aquí, solo vete.-Dijo Yaten, echando a su hermano. Por que aunque eso fueran, no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

-En serio.-Dijo con una sonrisa, algo malvada.

-Ya basta!-Dijo Rei en tono protector.- No quiero ni saber que le haces a Serena, pero no es nada bueno. Como te dijeron antes, no eres bienvenido aquí, solo vete, mira que si quieres a Serena tendrás que moverme de aquí.-Dijo poniéndose en frente de Serena y Darien.

-Supongo que esta bien... De todas formas, se que vas a ser mía, Serena.-Retirándose

-Gracias Rei-Agradeció Serena.

-Eres mi amiga, no tienes que agradecer.

-Antes de que la conversación siga- Dijo mirando a Serena.- Tu te vienes conmigo.

Todos miraron raro a Darien, sobretodo Andrew, quien conocía casi completamente a Darien, y ese tipo de cosas no eran su estilo-

El no hizo caso a las miradas de sus amigos. Solo se llevo a Serena a la habitación, en donde podían conversar mas cómodamente.

-Me vas a explicar todo, antes de que me vuelva loco.

-Bueno...-suspiro- Seiya es un tipo que no deja de molestarme desde el ultimo año de preparatoria. Y la verdad es que no puedo creer su persistencia, pero ya no lo parece un acosador. La verdad no me sorprendería que intentara violarme.

Antes de que Darien pudiera decir algo, se escucho el golpeo de la puerta.

-Serena, Darien, están ahí?-era la voz de Mina.

-Ah..!, si pasa.

-Valla, que te pasa Darien?, Deja de llevártela, también es mía.

-Pe...Pero de que estas hablando, Mina?- Trato de disimular, pero no se podía mucho, ya que estaba extremadamente roja

-Como que de que?

-Escucha serena, vas a explicarnos todo!, me oíste?-Era Rei que entraba a la habitación junto a Amy, y Lita.

-Darien, Ven aquí.-Era Andrew que llamaba a Darien desde afuera de la habitación.-pues si que estas extraño ultimamente.-Dijo empujándolo hacia otra habitación, algo alejada a la suya. En esta se encontraban Taiki, Yaten y Nicolas (Que por cierto era el nombre de aquel chico que llamo la atención de Rei).

-Bien... ahora me dirás que te pasa amigo.

-No pasa nada...

-Es obio que si. Estoy casi seguro de que estabas celoso.-Centencio Taiki

-Lo que no entiendo es porque no te le pequeño rechazas a todas las chicas que se te declaraban, y ahora que se que realmente quieres a esta no se lo dices.

-Es...Porque estoy comprometido.

-QUE?!-gritaron todos en grupo

-No es algo que yo quisiera.-suspiro.-pero mi padre no confía en mi, en que realmente me valla a casar, así que me comprometió con la hija de uno de sus única forma de romper el compromiso es presentare a mi novia. El problema es que si le llevo a alguna mujer sera para casarme, y no se si realmente eso quiere Serena.

-Pero, porque quiere comprometerte?-Dijo Yaten

-Bueno. Mi padre es un gran empresario, la verdad se molesto mucho cuando le dije que quería estudiar medicina. Acepto con la condición de que le diera un heredero. Le dije que tenia novia, porque si le digo que no, simplemente adelantara el compromiso y me hará casarme con una estúpida y vanidosa mujer que solo quiere la fortuna de mi padre.

-Que vida tan dura- Respondio Nicolas

-Bueno, salgamos... no nos vamos a quedar aquí como estatuas pensando en la situación.-Dijo Yaten, ya aburrido de tantas sorpresas

Cuando salieron, encontraron a todas caminando por el pasillo. Enojadas.

-Uiiii!-Bufo- Que rabia me da. Yaten, tu eres una persona muy caballerosa, pero no voy a soportar al estúpido y psicopata de tu hermano-Dijo Mina que ya habia notado a los demás salir.

-Yo tampoco lo soporto. A veces me encantaria decirle que es adoptado y que se fuera de aqui. Pero eso ya no funciona desde ya mucho tiempo.

Taiki lanzo una visita, recordando todas las veces que habían hecho eso con su hermano.

Paso el día... y nadie dejaba de pensar en la situación. Sobre todo los chicos en la de Darien, que aun no se lo podian creer.

Lita había invitado a Serena a quedarse a dormir el fin de semana en su casa, pues al saber la situación económica que sufría, no pudo que ella no podía dejar de pensar en la comida deliciosa que posiblemente tendría de parte de Lita, quien, por cierto era una excelente cocinera

-Oye, Cabeza de chorlito.

-Que pasa?

-Que tengas buen fin de semana.- se despidió en la entrada de la universidad

-También para ti- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-y cuídate de ese psicópata violador!- Dijo mientras se iba caminando, lo cual tambien provoca una pequeña risa en la cara de la muchacha

* * *

**Bueno! adriana garcia g supongo que con estos dos cap ya tienes tu respuesta, Se unian parejas y aparece un acosador xD. Espero que te guste!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí esta el cuarto cap. espero les guste!**

Lita había invitado a Serena a quedarse a dormir el fin de semana en su casa, pues al saber la situación económica que sufría, no pudo que ella no podía dejar de pensar en la comida deliciosa que posiblemente tendría de parte de Lita, quien, por cierto era una excelente cocinera

-Oye, Cabeza de chorlito.

-Que pasa?

-Que tengas buen fin de semana.- se despidió en la entrada de la universidad

-También para ti- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-y cuídate de ese psicópata violador!- Dijo mientras se iba caminando, lo cual también provoca una pequeña risa en la cara de la muchacha.

* * *

-Por dios Serena, De saber que te demorarías llego media hora después!.-La regaño la castaña.

-Lo siento Lita, creo que me distraje en el camino.

-Bueno... no importa, que se le va a mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si.

Ambas llegaron a un departamento muy bonito, decorado con muchas plantas.

-Que hermoso lugar!, Se ve que tienes buenos gustos Lita.

-Em... gracias.

-Ven por aqui.-Dijo llevandola a una amplia habitacion. Simple, pero muy bonita, tenia un escritorio, una cama con sabanas rosas, que le encantaron a Serena y un ventanal que daba a una terraza, que se conectaba con la sala de estar.

-Gracias por todo Lita.-agradecio con una sonrisa de lo mas sincera en su cara.

-No hay porque Serena. Si me disculpas voy a dormir un rato.

-No te preocupes por mi, solo descansa.

Y eran aprox las 2 de la también decidió descansar, ya que se encontraba bastante cansada después de su primera semana de universidad.

Se despertó casi 2 horas después, aunque para Lita no fue diferente** (Es que estaban muy cansadas xD, supongo que las entiendo u_u)**

Sono el celular de Serena, con una melodía que no pudo evitar despertar a Serena.

-Holaaaa!-Respondió Mina con una voz de lo mas alegre.

-Que pasa Mina?-Dijo sin ánimos, limpiándose los ojos como niña pequeña.

-Ya basta de flojera!-Alego.- Es viernes, al fin es fin de semana!, y tu durmiendo como todo un bebe.

-Y que quieres que haga!.- Como tu dices es fin de semana, lo único que quiero hacer es flojear, ademas ni hablar de la tarea que nos mandaron!.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

-Pero Mina...

-Que sucede Serena?-Dijo Lita sin ánimos.

-Lita!.-Grito Mina casi reventándole el odio a Serena, por lo que Lita alcanzo a escuchar.

-UF! me vas a dejar sorda!- Dijo, dejando en el altavoz a Mina

-Lita! estaba invitando a Serena para que fuéramos todas juntas de compras, y después nos vamos al departamento de Rei, Que dices, aceptas?

-Por que no, pero sigo sin hacer la tarea, y no quiero dejarla para ultimo momento.

-Esta bien... Antes de irnos nos juntamos en mi casa para hacer la tarea, contentas?

-Supongo que si.

-Y que dices Serena.

-Claro!, Porque no.-Dijo mas contenta, ya que no sabia ni la mitad de lo que tenia que hacer.

-Bien. Las espero, en mi casa en media hora.-Colgó.

-En media hora?!-Gritaron ambas sorprendidas. Ya que el departamento de Mina quedaba algo lejos, ademas de que tengan que llevar las tareas y peinarse un poco **(Por así decirlo). **Ya que con todo lo que habían dormido no se vean muy bien que digamos.

-Lita, estoy lista!.

-Bien tenemos aprox 15 min para ir.

-Ay! no entiendo porque nos apuramos tanto...-Alego como niñita.

-Para que te acostumbres a llegar a tiempo!.

-Si, lo lamento.

Ambas tomaron un taxi, y se fueron al departamento de Mina.

-Uf...! llegamos.-dijo Serena cuando estaban en la entrada.

-Valla, cuando se proponen algo si que lo logran...-Dijo Mina que estaba con la puerta abierta, esperando a que pasaran.

-A que te refieres Mina?-Respondió Serena

-Pues pensé que no llegarían, es decir con la distancia es prácticamente imposible llegar desde tu casa a la mía.

-Mina!-La regañaron, ya que la broma las dejo bien cansadas.

-Bien, ya estamos todas.-Era Amy que estaba ya adentro.-Sera mejor que terminemos pronto si queremos ir de compras.

Se demoraron menos de media hora, ya que con Amy ayudándolas, todo se hacia mas fáciles.


	5. Chapter 5

Las chicas se fueron de compras, no se imaginan lo agotador que fue con Mina a su lado!.

Bueno... a Serena tambien le gustaba ir de compras, pero, ese dia se encontraba un poco cansada. Si no fuera por eso, NI LA MISMA MINA AINO LE GANABA!.

Con los chicos...

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche. Darien, Andrew, Taiki Yaten y Nicolas estaban reunidos en un bar.

-Pero por que no?!-Dijo Andrew Haciendo un pucherito de niño.(A veces Andrew podia ser muy infantil)

-Ya se los dije. Si le presento a cualquier chica a mi padre, el solo la llenara de preguntas de lo mas extrañas. Cualquiera se sentiria incomodo. Y no solo con una chica.

-Es verdad- Dijo Andrew recuperandose de su actitud infantil y recordando el momento en que conocio a los padres de Darien.

-Y por que solo no te le declaras y ya?-Siguio Taiki.

-Bueno...-Darien no sabia que responder a eso. Desde pequeño, solo habia tenido una novia. Y una supuesta novia, quien le presento su madre, cuando tenia aproximadamente 15 años. Sin embargo ella era otra mujer interesada en la fortuna de sus padres.

-No creo que Darien este muy comodo con la pregunta.-Comento Nicolas.

-Yo...Yo solo...

-Ya calmate amigo.-Tranquilizo Andrew.-No te preocupes.-Cambio de tono- Es mas!. Ya tengo el plan perfecto! Lo unico que debes hacer es invitar a Serena al baile de Bienvenida.

-Q...QUE?!-Darien quedo decir, que tal si lo arruinaba. Quizas otro chico le habia pedido.

-Vamos. Tranquilizate.-Dijo Yaten seguro de si.

-Y tu ya lo hiciste?-Dijo tirandose en la mesa. Susurrando.

-Tu eres el mas atrasado. Todos ya lo hicimos.-Dijo Nicolas.

-Si mas te vale que trates bien a tu pareja.-Se dijo en su mente-Tramposos, nunca dicen nada.-Les dijo finalmente a sus amigos

-No es nuestra culpa...- Siguio Andrew.

Con las chicas...

-Oye Mina, no se esta haciendo un poco tarde?. Ya van a cerrar.-Pregunto preocupada la peliazul.

-No se preocupen. Hoy hay venta nocturna.-Respondio emocionada.

-Uf...! que bueno.-Siguio Rei

-Bien! que tal me queda?-Pregunto al probarse un hermoso vestido color dorado.

-Te queda perfecto!

-Bien! sigue Amy!

Mina le paso un vestido color Azul a Amy.

Serena se paso mensajeando todo el tiempo, al parecer bastante molesta que a Mina se le ocurrio decir su nombre.

-Bien! ahora, por fin Serena!

-Que?... pero yo...

-Vamos serena, solo faltas tu. La animo su amiga Lita.

-Pero... para que?

-Pues para el baile.-Contesto habilmente Mina.

-Pero... tampoco tengo pensado ir.

-Que?!-Grito Rei. Al parecer muy sorprendida.

-Que sucede Rei?-Pregunto preocupada La mas alta del grupo.

-N...No es nada.

Rei parecía bastante enfadada. Tenia un aura negra a su alrededor. Como si con solo eso, se sabia que la persona que fuera producto de su enojo, no saldría viva.

Serena se tubo que probar un vestido negro que le paso Mina y, le paso su bolso y celular. Mala decisión.

"_Que tal preciosa. Como estas?_

_Bueno, la verdad me preguntaba si querías ir al baile de Bienvenida con migo._

_Eso es todo. La verdad seria un gran honor llevarte._

_ Seiya"_

Mina y Rei, que se había unido a la inspección, vieron que Serena solamente lo rechazaba de una forma muy comprensiva.

_"Lo siento pero ya tengo con quien ir._

_Tampoco me gustaría ir contigo. Ademas de que eres un acosador de primera. Lo siento mucho._

_ Serena"_

Fue el mensaje que secretamente escribieron Mina, y Rei.

-Bien! iremos a reservar los vestidos.-Dijo muy contenta Mina.

-Bien yo las esperare afuera. Por favor Mina NO reserves el mio.-le Señalo Serena.-Por favor te lo encargo Lita, Amy.

-No te preocupes. No dejaremos que Mina haga algo asi.-tranquilizo la castaña. Amy no dijo nada. Ya que todas tenían un mismo objetivo, y no lo cambiaría nada.

-Gracias chicas.

Después, todas estaban listas. Y se fueron al departamento de Rei.

Serena Pov:

Cuando entre al departamento de Rei vi un porta retrato que tenia al parecer una foto de la familia de Rei. Personas ya habia visto, estaban dos personas que al parecer conocía mucho. Pero COMO?!

Había un niño, uno que se parecía a Sammy. El es mi hermano menor. Como me vine a estudiar en la universidad no he podido verlo muy seguido.

No pude analizar mas la foto, pero si habían rostros conocidos, unos que al parecer hace tiempo no veía. Pero no solo los rostros, esa foto yo ya la había visto, DONDE?!

-Bien, que tal si ordenamos pizza?!.-sugirio o mas bien ordeno Mina.-Tengo hambre.-Se sobo su panzita.

-Yo tambien.-Le segui el juego.

-Yo tambien quisiera comer algo.

Bueno... paso el rato y todos quedamos en ordenar.

En eso sonó el teléfono de Rei.

Pov Normal:

Rei se metió un rato en su habitación para contestar.

-Pero, porque quiere que lo tenga?

-No me lo preguntes a se que mama me pidio que te lo diera.

-Y no me lo podía mandar por correo?.

-Sabes que mama no confía en el servicio postal.

-y si me lo entregas mañana.

-es un poco tarde.

-Porque.?

-Ya estoy aqui-Corto

-Darien!

Serena escucho que golpearon la puerta. Por lo que decidió abrir. Si no Mina la mataría con las pocas energías que tenia.

-D...Darien.-Dijo al ver quien estaba al lado de la puerta. y al ver que tan cerca se encontraba de ella. Al parecer por la prisa que traia.

-S...Serena.

-DARIEN!-Salio Rei de la misma nada.

-H...Hola Rei.

-Uf...! eres un duro.

-No es mi culpa. Todo este tiempo lo evitaste.

-Darien!

-YA PAREN DE PELIAR!-grito Mina bastante enfadada

-Calmense chicos...-siguio la castaña.

-Ya vas a verlo o no.

Rei abrio el paquete bastante molesta al parecer.

-Es hermoso...-Dijo al ver un pequeño peine de color blanco y dorado.

En el paquete tambien venia una pequeña nota.

_"Querida Rei_

_La verdad comprendo que no hubieras querido venir con tu hermano a verme. Por eso junto con este regalo, quisiera disculparme por todo el daño que te he causado, claro, estube ausente por toda tu vida, pero aunque no lo creas, siempre me acorde de tu cumpleaños, de el dia del niño, pero lamentablemente no reunía el valor de siquiera enviarte algo._

_Este Peine, ha pasado de generación en generación. Lo utilice en mi boda con tu padre, y ahora quisiera que tu tambien lo utilizaras en una ocasión especial._

_Te quiero. Espero que tu también a mi. _

_Risa Hino"_

Rei quedo pasmada con aquella carta de su madre. Nunca penso que recibiria algo como eso.

-M...Mama.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Rei antes de salir corriendo quizas a donde. Pero ni Darien ni Serena quedaron muy bien con aquellas palabras.

Ambos salieron a buscar a Rei, sin embargo, ella era muy buena en los deportes por lo que la perdieron muy rapido de vista...

* * *

**Chibichibi2007: Gracias por todos tus comentarios. Como te dije, baje mis notas y no me prestan el notebook en medio de la semana. Por no haber visto tus comentarios antes trate de hacerlo mas largo. ¿Te gusto?.Gracias por todo. Tratare de seguir pronto. Bye :33**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Querida Rei_

_La verdad comprendo que no hubieras querido venir con tu hermano a verme. Por eso junto con este regalo, quisiera disculparme por todo el daño que te he causado, claro, estube ausente por toda tu vida, pero aunque no lo creas, siempre me acorde de tu cumpleaños, de el dia del niño, pero lamentablemente no reunía el valor de siquiera enviarte algo._

_Este Peine, ha pasado de generación en generación. Lo utilice en mi boda con tu padre, y ahora quisiera que tu tambien lo utilizaras en una ocasión especial._

_Te quiero. Espero que tu también a mi._

_Risa Hino"_

Rei quedo pasmada con aquella carta de su madre. Nunca penso que recibiria algo como eso.

-M...Mama.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Rei antes de salir corriendo quizas a donde. Pero ni Darien ni Serena quedaron muy bien con aquellas palabras.

Ambos salieron a buscar a Rei, sin embargo, ella era muy buena en los deportes por lo que la perdieron muy rapido de vista...

* * *

Darien y Serena llevaban aproximadamente 1 hora corriendo sin señal alguna de Rei, pararon en un pequeño parque. (Mas bien por orden de Serena para que Darien le explicara todo, y para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas).

-Por lo que escuche Rei y tu son hermanos. O me equivoco?

-Si, es verdad.

-Y porque que quedo tan pasmada con la carta?.

-Mama siempre fue muy distante con nosotros. Siempre nos dejo con alguna niñ teníamos 9 años, nuestros padres se divorciaron. Aunque las cosas no fueron muy distintas, Mama se fue de la casa. Y papa estaba siempre ocupado con el trabajo por lo que siempre nos dejo con alguna niñera.-Serena quedo pasmada ante aquella situación. Aunque le parecía familiar. Al igual que aquel tono de voz maduro, que a la vez expresaba mucho dolor en su corazón.

-Debio ser muy duro.

-No mucho. Rei y yo siempre nos apoyamos. Ademas, siempre tuvimos unos amigos que tenían el mismo dolor o incluso mas.-A Darien se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.-Era muy extraño. Nunca supimos sus verdaderos nombres, siempre nos llamamos por apodos. Cuando crecimos nos mudamos y los dejamos de ver. Lo unico que quedo fue una foto que todos juramos conservar.

-Y tu lo hiciste?

-Si-Darien saco su billetera, en ella tenia guardada una pequeña foto en donde aparecían 4 niños. Serena en seguida supo aclarar sus sospechas. Esa foto la conocía, y muy bien.

**Flashback:**

_-Shingo!-Gritaba una pequeña niña de cabello negro.-Shingo-kun!. Donde estas?!. Solo me faltas tu!_

_-Ryo. Nunca va a salir. Mejor vamos a comprar un helado y seguimos buscando-Dijo una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y dos chonguitos._

_-Que?!-Salio de un arbusto un niño de aproximadamente 5 años.-Yo también quiero helado!_

_-Bunny, ese truco nunca te falla.-Sonrió un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules como zafiros._

_-Queee?!.-Se agarro a su pierna.-Endymion Yo también quiero helado!._

_-Endy, yo tengo un poco de Dinero. Pero no se si sea suficiente.-Ofrecio la niña de cabello rubio._

_-Yo tambien tengo un poco.-Siguio la chica de cabello negro._

_-Y yo-Finalizo._

_Todos fueron a comprar "el" helado para el pequeño niño._

_-Gracias!-Se oyó decir feliz al pequeño niño.-Disculpe, me podría dar mas cucharitas?-Le dijo al vendedor. Esta vez, sus amigos no lo alcanzaron a escuchar desde la banca en que estaban sentados._

_-Tomen!-El niño llego con un helado de barquillo de chocolate.Y les entrego a cada uno las cucharitas que antes habia pedido._

_-P...Pero Shingo, el Helado es tuyo.-Dijo la niña de cabello negro._

_-Pero quiero compartirlo con ustedes.-Miro a la rubia.-Sobretodo tu, onii-chan!._

_-P...pero yo..._

_-Es verdad, nunca tomas lo tuyo y nos lo dejas!-Siguio la chica de cabello negro._

_-Deberias comer un poco.-Siguio el chico de ojos azules. Este tomo su pequeña cucharita y le dio a probar el helado a Serena.-Ves, esta rico?_

_-Entonces tu eres igual que yo.-Siguio con un tono bromista. haciendo lo mismo que hicieron con ella._

_Asi se quedaron hasta que todos pudieron disfrutar un poco del pequeño helado._

**Fin Flashback.**

**-**Que tierno.-Sonrio. Al parecer la alegro recordar eso.

-Oh no puede ser!.

-Que pasa Darien?-pregunto preocupada.

-En serio soy un terrible .-En eso tomo la mano de la muchacha y salieron corriendo.

-Pero, Darien a donde vamos?.-Pregunto, ya que llevaban media hora caminando por una subida de una colina.

-No te preocupes, ya vamos a llegar a la cima.

En casi 5 minutos llegaron. Serena reconocio el la cima se veia toda la ciudad. Cuando eran pequeños,siempre que podian se escapaban y veian toda la ciudad. Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, sin embargo la ciudad se veia muy habia rastro de Rei, sin embargo Serena y Darien sabian que ella estaba ahi.

Serena se adentro en un pequeño conjunto de arboles, en lo que Darien la siguio. Llegaron al arbol mas grande. Rei se encontraba en la cima de el arbol. Mirando aun mejor la ciudad. Serena subio al arbol, sorprendiendo a Rei.

-Serena...

-Estas bien Rei?

-Ahora si. Me hace bien venir a este lugar.

-Venias desde pequeña.

-Q...Quee?

-Toma.-Le entrego una copia de la foto que tenia Darien.

-Bunny! lo recordaste.-Se abalanzo a ella y la abrazo. Sin embargo, ambas calleron. Por suerte Darien se encontraba abajo y alcanzo a ayudar a que la caida no fuera muy dolorosa.

-Rei estas loca?!-La regaño Darien

-Lo Siento Hermano.

-Darien estas bien?

-Si eso creo.

En eso Rei le susurro al oido a Serena

-Serena, mi hermano sabe?

-No

Rei le metio la mano al bolsillo y saco la foto ya guardada.

-BUNNY?!-Grito muuuuy sorprendido Darien.

-H...Hola Endymion.

-Vamos Darien!. Como puedes olvidar a la unica chica que...-No alcanzo a terminar. Ya que Darien le tapo por completo la boca.

-Rei!-Rei respondió mordiéndole la mano.

-Auch!

Serena solo lanzo una pequeña risita recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Rei, sin duda no haz cambiado...-Dijo mostrando su mano con muchas marcas de mordeduras.

-S...Serena- Contesto apenada.

-No importa.-Rió- Deberíamos volver.

-Serena!. Darien!-Se escucho la voz de Lita.

-Aqui estamos!-Grito Darien en forma de respuesta.

-Uf...! que bueno que tre encontraron Rei.-Dijo Amy cuando ya estaban todos camino a casa.

-Si... lo siento.

-No te preocupes Rei.-Dijo Mina- Pero, recuerda que nos puedes contar DE TODO.-Señalo.-O si no...-Cambio de tono a "terrorifico".-Te obligaremos.

-MINA-la regañaron al unisonio.

* * *

**Buenooooo!**

**Chibichibi: Vuelvo a decir. GRACIAS POR TODO. Aqui contesto tu pregunta. Al final los tres eran amigos de la infancia. Cuando siga publicare el porque se tubieron que separar. Y otras preguntas JEJEJE**


	7. Chapter 7

-Vamos Darien!. Como puedes olvidar a la unica chica que...-No alcanzo a terminar. Ya que Darien le tapo por completo la boca.

-Rei!-Rei respondió mordiéndole la mano.

-Auch!

Serena solo lanzo una pequeña risita recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Rei, sin duda no haz cambiado...-Dijo mostrando su mano con muchas marcas de mordeduras.

-S...Serena- Contesto apenada.

-No importa.-Rió- Deberíamos volver.

-Serena!. Darien!-Se escucho la voz de Lita.

-Aqui estamos!-Grito Darien en forma de respuesta.

-Uf...! que bueno que te encontraron Rei.-Dijo Amy cuando ya estaban todos camino a casa.

-Si... lo siento.

-No te preocupes Rei.-Dijo Mina- Pero, recuerda que nos puedes contar DE TODO.-Señalo.-O si no...-Cambio de tono a "terrorifico".-Te obligaremos.

-MINA-la regañaron al unisonio.

* * *

Ya paso una semana y todo a transcurrido normal. Pero, los únicos que saben sobre el pasado de los tres son Andrew, y Amy. Esta ultima conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos, por lo que tuvieron que que Andrew también conocía bien a su amigo, por lo que nunca pudo ocultarlo.

-Y bien Darien, cuando se lo dirás?-Preguntaba curiosa Rei a su hermano.

-D...Decir que?

-Pues invitarla al baile. Es la próxima semana, ya no tienes ni tiempo.

-P...Pero Rei.

-Vamos!. De pequeños que ustedes tienen mucha confianza. Ademas de que siempre fueron como nuestros hermanos mayores para Shingo y para verdad me encantaría que Serena fuera mi cuñada.

-Rei!

-No esa estúpida de Beryl-Dijo entre dientes.

-Ya cálmate. Tratare. Ademas es mi compañera de habitación. Estoy mucho tiempo con ella xD.

-Mas te vale que lo ocupes ¬¬.

-Si, Si. Ya me tengo que ir a la siguiente clase.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando Rei entro, Serena se encontraba copiando la tarea de Ami. Esperen TAREA? cual TAREA!. Uf...! a copiar se ha dicho.

Con un poco de suerte,ambas alcanzaron a copiar. Sin embargo, casi las encuentran.

Así paso el día y llego la hora del almuerzo...

Una Mujer de la misma de aproximadamente 18 años caminaba al parecer buscando a alguien.

Aquella chica tenia el cabello color rojo y ojos naranja. Mientras que era alta. Muy atractiva, ya que robaba las miradas de todos los embargo a ella no le interesaba ninguno. Al menos por ahora.

-Y tu que haces aqui?!-Pregunto con un tono desafiante.

-Mira niñita a ti no te vengo a ver.-La tomo del menton-Si no al guapo de tu hermano.-Siguió con una sonrisa diabólica.

-No me toques!-Le Pego una bofeteada.-Eres solo una mujer mas. Una despreciable que solo va tras la fortuna de mi padre.

-Puede ser verdad. Pero el no tiene otra opcion mas que casarse conmigo. Tu querido padre ya lo decidio.

-Q...Que?

-Lo que oiste.-Con estas palabras la mujer se fue.

-P...Pero...-Rei se quedo pasmada ante la noticia. Como su padre podria ser tan cruel?. No lo entendia!

-Rei. Que te paso?-Pregunto preocupado ver a su hermana parada entre la multitud.

-No. No es nada.-Dijo en tono muy bajo.-Vamos.

-Rei que te pasa?. Has estado muy desanimada-Pregunto preocupada serena al ver la actitud de su amiga.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!-Grito desesperada Mina.

-M...Mina.

-Vamos dinos que te pasa.

-Lo siento pero no puedo.-Esta se retiro de la mesa. Al igual que Serena, sin embargo, esta ultima no llamo la atención.

Rei entro a su habitacion (la cual compartia con Amy.). Serena la siguio. Cuando ambas estaban adentro cerro de un golpe la puerta e interrogo a su amiga

-Por favor Rei. Dime que te pasa. No dijiste que nos contarias todo?

-Serena. A ti te gusta mi hermano?-Fue directo al punto.

-QUE?!-Esta se puso extremadamente Colorada.-Bueno... yo, yo...

-No te preocupes, no importa.-Esta se le subio el animo y salio con su amiga.

Ya llegada la noche...

Rei se encontraba en su habitacion junto con Amy.

-Rei, segura que no quieres hablar de eso?

-Si quiero. Pero por favor. Prometeme que no se lo contaras a Serena.

-Esta bien.-Prometio.

-Como tu sabes Darien, Serena y yo somos amigos de la infancia.

-asintio con la cabeza.-

-Desde pequeños, siempre he pensado que Darien y Serena son del uno para el otro. Pero mi papa no piensa así. El comprometió a Darien con una... -suspiro- Es solo una mujer como cualquiera. Solo esta interesada en la fortuna de mi padre. Es una codiciosa y arrogante mujer.

-Rei...-Dijo Amy la ver que los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lagrimas. La abrazo.-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Es verdad que Darien y Serena son del uno para el otro. La verdad, no se que tan mala sea esa mujer. Pero estoy segura de que ni Darien ni Serena permitiran que algo asi pase.

Con estas palabras Rei se tranquilizo y al fin pudo dormir.

Mientras tanto...

Darien se tubo que quedar haciendo unos apuntes que el profesor Tomoe le habia pedido. Mientras que Serena se quedo ayudando a este.

Ambos terminaron, (no estaban juntos) por lo que Darien se fue a su habitacion por un sendero de Cerezos que siempre le gusto ver.

-Hola querido.-Se vio una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos color naranja.

-Que quieres.-respondio con un tono frio

-Eso no se le dice a tu futura esposa.-Siguio con un tono seductor.

-Eso no lo creo. No me importa lo que diga mi padre, no me casare contigo.

-Eso lo veremos. Tu padre adelanto el compromiso. Nos casaremos dentro de un mes.-En eso, ella se abalanzo y lo beso.

-QUE HACES?!- Dijo separandose de aquella.

-Preparándote para el altar.-Dijo con una risita.

En la oscuridad, se vio una silueta de una mujer bajita y de cabello largo. La cual Darien la reconocio al instante.

-Serena-Susurro.

Serena llego rapidamente al acosto en su cama, y no hizo caso al mundo exterior.

Darien Tambien se fue corriendo, sin embargo no pudo alcanzarla por lo que llego segundos despues.

* * *

**Puxaaaa quede en el mejor momento El proximo fin de semana sigo con otro capitulo Bye :33**


	8. Chapter 8

-Hola querido.-Se vio una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos color naranja.

-Que quieres.-respondió con un tono frió

-Eso no se le dice a tu futura esposa.-Siguió con un tono seductor.

-Eso no lo creo. No me importa lo que diga mi padre, no me casare contigo.

-Eso lo veremos. Tu padre adelanto el compromiso. Nos casaremos dentro de un mes.-En eso, ella se abalanzo y lo beso.

-QUE HACES?!- Dijo separándose de aquella.

-Preparándote para el altar.-Dijo con una risita.

En la oscuridad, se vio una silueta de una mujer bajita y de cabello largo. La cual Darien la reconocio al instante.

-Serena-Susurro.

Serena llego rapidamente al acosto en su cama, y no hizo caso al mundo exterior.

Darien Tambien se fue corriendo, sin embargo no pudo alcanzarla por lo que llego segundos después.

* * *

Serena estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Serena...Por favor...-Dijo Darien al verla asi.

Cambio de tono y se levanto de la cama. Se limpio sus lagrimas y reunio el valor para hablar.-Disculpame. Pense que seguias ocupado.-Empezo a caminar hacia la puerta.-Ire a la habitacion de Mina un rato.

Pero en vez de dejarla, Darien la tomo del brazo.

-Serena, por favor, escuchame.

-Perdon. Pero por ahora no quiero hablar.-Darien, no dijo nada ante le haria peor hablar en ese momento.

Serena ya estaba en la puerta de la habitacion de Mina. Golpeo.

-Serena que te sucede?.-Pregunto una chica de cabello azul, y ojos celestes.

**Flashback:**

-Olvidalo!. Sueltame ya!. Por favor... Me lastimas.-Rogaba Serena ante el chico de cabello negro y vestimenta roja.

-Y si no quiero...

En eso... Serena cerro los ojos sin esperanzas. Sin embargo... Sintio como Seiya la soltaba, apenas solto un gemido de dolor.

Cuando abrio los ojos, pudo ver quien era su salvadora.

Era una mujer alta, de cabello azul agua, y, aunque se vio violenta, era muy tranquila.

-Solo dime, te ayudare en lo que pueda.-La miro.-No creas que solo sirvo para dar golpisas.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.-Respondio pensando en que tenia alguien en quien confiar.

**Fin Flashback.**

Michiru iba en segundo año de Biologia **(Sinceramente no se si sera una carrera o no. Pero es lo que encontre al investigar xD).** Por lo que era mayor que todas. A la vez, era compañera de habitacion de Mina. Aunque nadie sabe el misterio de el porque no se pelean. Es decir, son todo lo contrario, pero parecen entenderse muy bien.

-Pues, no creo que debas dudar asi de Darien.-sugirio Michiru.

-Yo tampoco lo creo.-Bajo su mirada.- Pero...Me dolio...

-Serena...-Dijo Mina al ver tan triste a su amiga.

-El desde pequeño...-Se callo al ver lo que casi revela. Pero no seria secreto por mucho.

-Que Serena termina!

-Que... Y...Yo no dije nada.-Respondio nerviosa.

-Sinceramente deberias contarnoslo Serena.-Siguio Michiru (Con esas dos juntas perderia en seguida).

-Mmm... asi que mis sospechas eran ciertas...-Dijo para tomar un chocolate que habian sacado para animar a su amiga.

-Que sospechas?

-Bueno... Sinceramente no he podido aclarar mucho... Pero desde que se perdio Rei, ella, Darien y tu, estan actuando muy extraño.

Las restantes calleron para atras tipo anime **(O Condorito xD). **

**-**A... a que te refieres con extraña?

-Pues se trataban con mas confianza... Aunque si eso fuera posible entre Darien y Tu.

-Vamos!. Cuentanoslo.-Siguio Michiru

-Uf...! esta bien.

Serena, les conto todos los detalles. Incluyendo el porque se separaron.

**Flashback:**

_-Alguien quiere un poco de leche?-Ofrecio una joven mujer a los niños que se encontraban en el patio._

_-Yo quiero!-Grito el pequeño Shingo emocionado._

_-Shingo-chan... no deberias..._

_-Por favor no se todos amigos aqui. o no?-Intervino con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Ya basta Bunny!. Por que tanta formalidad?._

_-Gracias por todo!.-Dijo con una pequeña reverencia_

_-Usted es muy deberia agradecerte por ser su amiga._

_Con este gesto, Serena se ruborizo un poco._

_A la semana siguiente Shingo, Ryo, Endimion y Bunny. Fueron a su querido arbol, aquel que se encontraba en un un pequeño bosquesito, en la cima de un gran cerro. Desde el cual se veia toda la ciudad. Pero, la vista era mucho mejor al subirse a la copa del arbol._

_-Genial!-Dijo mientras sonreia el mas joven de todos._

_-Si se ve muy bien.-Siguio la pelinegra._

_Bunny y Endimion, solo se quedaron callados viendo toda la ciudad. Eran las 8 de la noche, pero la ciudad ya estaba a oscuras._

_Pasaron casi 20 minutos. Y Se escucho el motor de un auto._

_-Niños!. Vengan aqui enseguida!._

_Endimion y Ryo conocia muy bien esa voz, era la de su madre._

_Todos salieron asustados, con la piel de gallina. Como si fueran a ver al mismo diablo._

_-Se puede saber que hacen aqui?!._

_-Mama, nosotros..._

_-Nada de eso!-Dijo con una postura de caracter.-Es muy tarde. Y no deberían andar con estos niños muertos de hambre!_

_A Bunny y a Shingo les dolio mucho las frias palabras de la madre._

_-Ellos son los unicos que nos aceptan!. Mama.-Dijo Darien defendiéndolos._

_-Callate!.No le respondas a tu madre. Niño mal agradecido.- Lo tomo del brazo.- Vamos._

_Desde aquel día, la madre de no dejo de observar a los niños. Por lo que ni Shingo, ni Bunny, volvieron a ver a sus dos amigos. Tampoco dejaron a Ryo y a Endimion ver a su querida sirventa, quien era la unica que sabia sobre los amigos que tenian los hijos de su jefa._

**Fin Flashback.**

-S...Serena...

-No se preocupen estoy bien.

Las tres chicas, pidieron a la señorita Nakuru, si Serena podia quedarse a Dormir en la habitacion de Mina y acepto

Ya Miercoles...

Serena ya dormia en la habitacion que le correspondia, sin embargo, esta siempre llegaba temprano y se hacia la dormida muy pronto. Por lo que Darien no ha podido hablar con ella.

Ya era tarde, Serena por fin se decidio a hablar con Darien... Paso por al lado de un callejon oscuro, el cual le daba terror. En eso sintio, que la agarraban hacia el con una mano, mientras que con la otra, le tapaba la boca, dejandola completamente indefensa.

Vio una silueta muy conocida, un chico de cabello largo, y vestimenta roja... Seiya.

Sintio que empezo a besar su cuello. Sin piedad. Que haria Serena? no podia gritar. La tenia acorralada con la pared.

-Escuchame bien...-Empezo a decir.-O vienes al baile con migo. O simplemente te violo.-Dijo muy enserio.-No creas que te estoy mintiendo. Facilmente puedo hacerte mia, en este instante.

-Esta bien.-Respondio con una voz debil.-Pero... por favor, dejame...-Con lagrimas en los ojos.

Seiya solo se retiro con una mirada victoriosa en su rostro...

* * *

**Wuaaaaaa! los torturare un poco xD. No se procupen, prometo final feliz...(Pero aun falta mucho... Se los juro...).**

**Serenakou18:Si see... Pero era domingo en la noche y no alcanze a terminar... Era eso o final inconcluso. NI YO QUIERO ESO. **

**Buenoo. Aprovecho que es fin de semana largo (4 dias. GENIAL!) Por lo que actualizare lo mas que pueda. **

**Contestaria mas pero no quiero torturarlos por mucho... JEJEJEJE xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Ya era tarde, Serena por fin se decidió a hablar con Darien... Paso por al lado de un callejón oscuro, el cual le daba terror. En eso sintió, que la agarraban hacia el con una mano, mientras que con la otra, le tapaba la boca, dejándola completamente indefensa.

Vio una silueta muy conocida, un chico de cabello largo, y vestimenta roja... Seiya.

Sintio que empezo a besar su cuello. Sin piedad. Que haría Serena? no podía gritar. La tenia acorralada con la pared.

-Escuchame bien...-Empezó a decir.-O vienes al baile con migo. O simplemente te violo.-Dijo muy enserio.-No creas que te estoy mintiendo. Fácilmente puedo hacerte mia, en este instante.

-Esta bien.-Respondio con una voz débil.-Pero... por favor, déjame...-Con lagrimas en los ojos.

Seiya solo se retiro con una mirada victoriosa en su rostro...

* * *

Serena se arreglo lo mas que pudo, y se marcho a su habitación.

Cuando llego no vio a Darien. No sabia si le alegraba, así no la vería después de lo ocurrido. O si le preocupaba de que le hubiera pasado algo.

Serena ya estaba con su pijama puesto, ya lista para dormir.

En eso, escucho unos pasos que provenían del pasillo, era Darien.

Serena había perdido todo su animo de hablar con Darien. Tampoco quería que el la viera así, con los ojos llenos aun de lagrimas. Por lo que se acostó lo mas rápido que pudo.

Darien llego y planto sus ojos en ella. No sabia lo que debía hacer, no quería seguir así, que hacer?. Al parecer estaba dormida, no quería despertarla, así, al menos podía quedarse contemplándola, ya que en el día ella simplemente escapaba.

Al día siguiente...

-Por favor Serena... No culpes a mi hermano por eso... No es su culpa...-Dijo Rei cabizbajo.

Serena no respondía nada, no sabia que hacer ante eso.

-Rei!-Dijo para lanzarse a llorar a los brazos de su amiga.

-S...Serena.

-No se como decírselo!.-Dijo desesperada.-Tengo miedo...

-Serena, de que?-Pregunto temerosa.

-Tengo miedo de que me diga que no...que el... El...

-Calmate, se que eso no pasara...

Rei sabia muy bien lo que sentia Serena, pero sabia que su amiga no terminaría igual que ella. Conocía muy bien a su hermano, y si no estaban juntos, era por culpa de su padre, y por la %+*´´ de Beryl.**(Supongo que se entiende... Empieza Pe Y termina en... Ya ya entiendieron xD)**

Llego la noche del baile. Darien y Serena estaban en el cuarto sin decir una palabra.

Serena no queria salir de aquella habitación, no quería ir al baile con Seiya, si no con...

Serena se paro, quizás podría refugiarse en el cuarto de alguna de sus amigas. Sin embargo, una mano la detuvo.

-Serena, por favor escúchame.

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, y lo abrazo, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera y no volviera.

-Darien!.

Darien la abrazo. Con el mismo miedo de Serena, de perderla.

-Serena, deja de llorar... Por favor, no me gusta verte asi...-Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

-P...Perdona.-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-No te disculpes.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Yo tengo que favor Serena, Disculpame. Te he hecho daño. Yo no queria...-Se ruborizo.-Serena, Te amo.

-D...Darien.-Ella tambien se ruborizo.-Darien. Yo también. Yo... Te amo!.

Darien aprovecho el abrazo para acercarse mas a Serena, y asi besarla.

Serena no se opuso a nada. Quizas no lo admitia. Pero cuanto tiempo lo espero!. **(Al menos yo si espere para escribir esto.)**

Serena no pudo salir de la habitacion. TAMPOCO QUERIA!. Quizas como reaccionaria Seiya. Pero eso era lo de menos... Ya veria como arreglarselas. Queria que ese momento fuera infinito.

-Darien. nos pueden escuchar.-Advirtio con un tono picaro.

-La universidad esta casi vacia. O acaso no quieres?-Pregunto preocupado.

-Por supuesto que quiero.-Siguio con tono picaro.

-Me alegro!.-La beso...

* * *

**_Jejeje Este capitulo fue cortito. Pero, termino en ESO!. Supongo que entenderan. skajskaskasj._**

**_Por ahora no contestare los reviews... quiero seguir (casualmente mi mama me esta quitando todo el fin de semana u.u Y limpiando la casa! Uf...! estoy cansada de limpiar. Y es que no soy muy activa xD)_**


	10. Chapter 10

-Serena... Serena despierta...-Dijo mientras movia un poco a su pareja.-Serena...

-B...Buenos dias...

-Eres una dormilona.-Le dio un beso suave.

-Callate.-Dijo sutilmente.

A Serena se ke ruborizaron las mejillas, al recordar por completo lo que había hecho.

-Que pasa?. Recien te das cuenta?.-Siguio con una sonrisa.

-Callate.-Lo correspondio.

Unas horas despues...

Era sabado en la mañana, por lo que podían salir de la universidad.

Fueron al crown, este era un café que era propiedad de los padres de Andrew. Andrew tenia pensado, en que cuando sacara su titulo, también se haría un tiempo para atenderlo.

-Buenos dias.-Hizo una reverencia.-Desearian ordenar algo.

-Unazuki, que haces aqui?-Pregunto Andrew.

-Ah...! hola Andrew!.Pues... hoy vine a ayudar un poco a mama, ya que papa esta en un viaje de negocios.-Miro a Darien.-Hola Darien! hace mucho tiempo que no te veia.

-Hola.-Sonrio.

-Bueno... me presentare... Mi nombre es Unazuki Furuhata. Soy la hermana menor de Andrew.

-Hola, mi nombre es Amy un placer.-Se adelanto Amy.

-Yo me llamo Taiki.

-Y yo Mina.

-Mi nombre es Yaten.

-Yo me llamo Rei...

-y Yo nicolas.

Bueno... todos se presentaron

-Mi nombre es Lita.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Unazuki, ella es mi novia...-Saco de la nada Andrew.

-Ah...! ya son novios?!.-Interrogo Mina.

-Vamos calmate... Mina...-La calmo su Amiga Lita.

-Valla... Felicidades- Sonrio.-Uf...! sinceramente pense que moririas solo, Onii-chan.-Lo molesto.

-Unazuki...-Se lanzo a abrazar a su hermana.-Y tu?

-Ah...! pues yo...-Contesto nerviosa.

-A pesar de su tono...-Dijo Mina.-Sin duda hay alguien escondido en todo esto...

-Si, se ve...-Siguio Rei.

-Me pregunto quien sera?-Serena les siguió el juego a sus amigas.

-Serena, tu eres la menos indicada para hablar...-Se cambio el interrogatorio.

-D...De que hablan.

Darien mirto extrañado la escena ¿Como se conocían tanto?!. Era increíble.

-Disculpa Unazuki...-Dijo un chico alto de cabello castaño claro y muy ordenado.

-Hola Ittou.-Se le ruborizaron las mejillas al igual que el chico.

-ASANUMA?!-Dijeron al unisonio Darien y Andrew.

-Oh...! pero si son Darien y Andrew.

-Asanuma, desde cuando vienes aqui?.

-El siempre viene. Eres tu el que ni mira este lugar...- Siguio Unazuki.

-Supongo que si...

-Bueno... Venia por el empleo.

-asintio con la cabeza.-Vamos a la cocina... Mi papa no esta pero si mama.

-Unazuki!.-Le grito su hermano cuando ya estaban camino a la miro.-Dile a mama que luego la pasare a ver.

-Si!-se despidio con la mano.

-Mmm... me pregunto si habrá algo entre ellos...-Siguió Andrew.

-Aww... que tierno.-Siguió Lita. Andrew se ruborizo.

-No te preocupes!.-Se levanto Mina.-La gran diosa del amor Mina Aino lo resolverá!.

-Mina!.-Dijeron también al unisonio

-Bueno... por que no vamos todos a ver a mama?-Sugirio Andrew.

-Crees que este bien?.-Pregunto Amy.

-Por supuesto! son mis amigos no?.-Miro a Lita.-Ademas, necesito que Lita conozca mi familia.-Con este gesto Lita se ruborizo.

Pasaron a la cocina... Se veía grande, mucho mas de lo que se veía por fuera. Esto era bueno, ya que era mucha gente la que estaba entrando. Vieron de inmediato a Unazuki, quien estaba junto a Ittou y una anciana de cabellos plateados, alta, si no fuera por su cabello, todos la confundirían con una mujer de no mas de 30 años.

-Hola, mama.

-Hola hijo!. Darien!.-Se sorprendio al verlos.-Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía!.-Miro a los demas.-Bueno... me van a presentar a sus amigos?.

-Por supuesto!.-Atrajo a Lita.-Ella es mi novia, Lita Kino.

-Pero si es muy linda.-sonrio.

-Usted también es muy bella.

-No te pases, pues yo ya estoy muy vieja.

-Pero aun asi se ve muy joven!-Siguio Mina

-Muchas gracias, tu también eres muy linda.

Bueno... todos se presentaron.**(De nuevo... es que son muchos u.u)**

-Disculpen chicas... Me tengo que ir.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena salio junto a Darien.

-Puedo acompañarte?.

-Y no te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no

-Muchas gracias.

-Y a donde vamos?

-Pues... voy a ir a la casa de mis padres este fin de semana. Asi que voy a comprar los boletos para el tren.-En eso se vio un poco de tristeza en el rostro de Serena.

-Que sucede?

-No es nada, tengo algunos conflictos entre mis padres y yo. Mas bien voy a ver a mi hermano.

Darien recordó que alguna vez cuando eran pequeños, Serena le contó que no se llevaba muy bien con sus padres.

-Supongo que tu hermano estará muy feliz.

Fueron caminando. Pasaron por un parque, uno muy hermoso, las hojas de los cerezos caían, haciendo el ambiente muy en un pequeño puente.

-Serena...-Se ruborizo.

-Darien...-Le paso lo mismo.

-Bueno... pues y...yo quería...-Cambio la pregunta, y la tomo de la cintura.-Pues... no te lo he propuesto...-Le dijo al oído.-Te gustaría ser mi novia?.

-D...Darien.-Se ruborizo aun mas...-Me encantaría!.

Ambos se besaron en aquel ambiente tan romántico que tenia ese parque.

Mientras tanto...

Una chica de cabello rubio observaba muy interesada a sus dos amigos.

-Que tierno!.-Decía una pelinegra.

-E...En serio no les incomoda?-Pregunto con una gota en la cabeza tipo anime.-Nos pueden descubrir.

-Tu no te diste cuenta cuando te estabas besando apasionadamente con Lita en el crown.-Incomodo Mina.

-Chicas! estaban ahí?

-Fue casualidad-Siguió Amy.

-Una muy buena casualidad.-Dijo despegar la mirada de su hermano

Nicolas, Yaten y Taiki, miraban con algo de incredulidad a sus dos amigos suerte todo había salido bien, pero, aun no se arreglaba lo del compromiso.

-Pero... va a estar bien?-Pregunto Serena preocupada a su novio.

-No lo se. Pero, no me importa lo que diga mi padre, o cualquiera. Voy a estar contigo por siempre.

-Siempre?

-Siempre, te lo prometo.

Ya había pasado un rato...

Serena y Darien ya estaban esperando en la fila de los boletos.

-Darien?

-Que sucede?

-No te gustaría ir junto con Rei?. Estoy seguro de que Shingo le encantara verlos.

-Me encantaría. Pero, no seremos una molestia.

-Claro que no!. Si van sera como antes, me encantaría revivir esos momentos.

-Bueno... Supongo que a Rei le gustara. Y cuando lo puedo hacer oficial?

-Que cosa?

-Decirle a Rei.-Le susurro en su oído.-Que eres MÍA.-Se rió.-No sabes todo lo que hizo para emparejarnos.

-También de pequeños.-También se rió.-No se... Cuando quieras.

-Entonces soy libre de gritarlo aquí si quiero.

-Oye no te pases.

Ambos rieron.

-Buenas tardes. En que les puedo ayudar?

-Necesitamos 3 boletos para Osaka. Por favor.

-Son 3000 yenes.

-Tome.

-Gracias por su compra.

-Adios, y muchas gracias.

-Espera.

-Que sucede Darien?

-Mira.

Serena miro hacia una esquina. Alcanzaron a ver una larga cabellera negra.

Ambos corrieron y se encontraron con dos chicas.

-Rei, Mina, nos puedes decir que hacen aqui?

-Bueno... nosotras.

-No!

Fue y abrazo a sus amigas una peliazul.

-Amy... que pasa?

-No nos regañaras?

-Eso pasara si o si

-Andrew, Lita, Yaten, Nicolas!. Salgan ya!-Grito Darien.

-H...Hola-Saludo tímidamente su amigo.

-Uf...! increíble.

-Y bien?. Ya son novios?

-R...Rei.-Se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigos estaban con los cachetes rojos. Después vio sus manos, estaban entrelazadas.

-Pues...

-Disculpa Rei.

-Que pasa Serena?

-Bueno... teníamos planeado ir a Osaka los tres, y así ver a Shingo.

-En serio?!. Me encantaría!.-la abrazo.

* * *

**Buenooooo... Me encanto escribirlo! Al fin son novios!. Pero no todo es paz aqui JAJAJAJA. Y no crean que terminara con su boda, jejeje, Pero... prometo un final feliz. **

**Bye :33**


	11. Chapter 11

-Bueno... teníamos planeado ir a Osaka los tres, y así ver a Shingo.

-En serio?!. Me encantaría!.-la abrazo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, pidieron permiso para salir del campus. Una pequeña mentirita JEJEJE, pero para ellos era muy importante.

Ya se encontraban en el tren, el viaje duraba aproximadamente 2 horas, Serena se quedo dormida en el regazo de Darien, el se encontraba acariciando sus cabellos mientras que Rei estaba sentada al frente de ellos.**(Se encontraban cara a cara)**

-Rei...

-Que sucede Darien?.-Quito la atención de la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Estoy preocupado... por el compromiso...

-Algo te dijo esa %*/$% de Beryl.

-Deja de insultar así, no es lo tuyo.

-Ella me pone así... Bueno. Acaso te dijo algo?

-Me dijo... que papa había adelantado el compromiso...

Rei quedo en shock cuando su hermano le dijo eso. COMO PODRÍA SER VERDAD?!

-Si quieres podemos ir los dos a ver a papa.-trato de disimular

-Pero... estarás bien?

-Tarde o temprano debía verlo... Esperar solo empeoraría las cosas.-Se acomodo en los asientos.-Voy a dormir un rato.

Paso el viaje... Darien no durmió. Que despreocupado seria dejar las cosas así.

Rei despertó casi 5 minutos antes de llegar. Serena la tubo que despertar Darien.

-Serena...Por dios Serena despierta.

-Ya desperté...-Se soba los ojitos.

-Vamos camina.-Le sonrió Darien, a lo que ella respondió.

-Es cierto Serena!.-La miro.-Aun no nos dices el nombre de Shingo.

-Oh...! es cierto. Bueno... su nombre es Sammy.-Sonrió.

-Con que Sammy. Me va a costar acostumbrarme.-Siguio el pelinegro.

-Y crees que nos reconozca?

-Estoy segura de que si.

Llegaron a un parque que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de la casa de Serena.

Había un gran árbol de cerezo. En el tronco, estaba sentado un chico de 13 años, junto con una bolsa con algo de comida.

-Sammy!-Grito Serena.

Darien y Rei no vieron en un principio la cara del niño. Sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta ambos lo reconocieron. Al parecer el también, ya que apenas los vio se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ryo!-La abrazo.

-Shingo! tanto tiempo!.

Sammy era un poco mas bajito que Rei, sin embargo eso no le impidió abrazarla.

-Sammy la vas a asfixiar!.

-Gomen!.

-Hola Shingo!.-Le sonrió Darien.

-Endimion.-Lo tomo de la pierna.

-Vamos!. Sigues así?!.

-No lo engañaras...-Serena dirijo una mirada a Sammy.

-Ñaaaa!. supongo que no.

-Si eso ya paro hace algunos años...-Dijo con un tono infantil Rei.

Todos rieron, también Rei, quien se dio cuenta de lo gracioso que fue.

-S...Serena.-Dijo una mujer de no mas de 35 años.O así se veía.

-M...Mama.

-S...Serena yo...!

-Perdón mama, pero no quiero hablar por ahora!.-Salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, lo cual Darien se dio cuenta.

Ambos salieron corriendo...

La madre, pudo ver los rostros conocidos.

-T...Tu...-Dijo dirigiéndose a Rei.

-Que tengo algo en la cara?!-Pregunto de una forma muy grosera.

-Por favor te ruego no me odies.-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, lo cual Rei se dio cuenta...

Mientras tanto...

Serena estaba abrazada a Darien tratando de contener las lagrimas. Sin mucho éxito. Después de unos minutos al fin pudo parar de llorar un poco.

-Cálmate...-Le limpiaba las lagrimas.

Serena solo cerraba los ojos mientras trataba de olvidar el repentino encuentro con su madre.

Con Rei...

La madre estaba sentada en una banca junto con Rei, Sammy decidió irse, no quiso escuchar de nuevo aquella historia.

-Serena se fue de casa a los 14 años, yo no pude hacer nada, ya que era verdad que ella no tenia una muy buena vida. Ya que el... mi marido...

-No se preocupe, entiendo...-Rei ya se había imaginado lo que habían sufrido Serena y Sammy.

-Sammy estuvo contacto con Serena, por lo que supe que Serena tampoco tenia una buena vida económicamente, me alegre mucho al saber que había podido entrar a la universidad de Tokio con una beca, supuse que tendría una mejor vida.

-Y que paso con usted y con Sammy?

-Cuando Serena se fue, pude divorciarme de ese hombre... Pero,prefiero no contar los detalles.

-Me alegro de que ambos están bien, pero...-Dirijo una mirada a ella.-Serena no se encuentra muy bien. Supongo que deberá hablar con ella.

-No se si quiera hablar conmigo, viene todos los años a ver a Sammy, pero, siempre me evita...

-Le ayudare en lo que pueda... Lo prometo.

La madre reconoció a Darien y a Rei cuando los vio, pero no quiso decir nada. Mas de una vez los vio cuando Sammy miraba esa foto que guardaba.

* * *

**CHAN!-CHAN!-CHAAAAAAN! Que pasara? wuuuuaajajajajaja. Soy malote! xD**

**Buenoo... no es que me coma las palabras. Es que mágicamente fanfiction me las elimina. Y tengo que revisarlo como diez veces. Uiii! que rabia me da! es una injusticia! **

**A y, Guest estoy sospechando quien eres ¬¬ Itachi! **


	12. Chapter 12

La madre estaba sentada en una banca junto con Rei, Sammy decidió irse, no quiso escuchar de nuevo aquella historia.

-Serena se fue de casa a los 14 años, yo no pude hacer nada, ya que era verdad que ella no tenia una muy buena vida. Ya que el... mi marido...

-No se preocupe, entiendo...-Rei ya se había imaginado lo que habían sufrido Serena y Sammy.

-Sammy estuvo en contacto con Serena, por lo que supe que Serena tampoco tenia una buena vida económicamente, me alegre mucho al saber que había podido entrar a la universidad de Tokio con una beca, supuse que tendría una mejor vida.

-Y que paso con usted y con Sammy?

-Cuando Serena se fue, pude divorciarme de ese hombre... Pero,prefiero no contar los detalles.

-Me alegro de que ambos están bien, pero...-Dirijo una mirada a ella.-Serena no se encuentra muy bien. Supongo que deberá hablar con ella.

-No se si quiera hablar conmigo, viene todos los años a ver a Sammy, pero, siempre me evita...

-Le ayudare en lo que pueda... Lo prometo.

La madre reconoció a Darien y a Rei cuando los vio, pero no quiso decir nada. Mas de una vez los vio cuando Sammy miraba esa foto que guardaba.

* * *

Serena... después de tanto llorar se quedo dormida en los brazos de Darien, mientras que el solo vio como sufría, no se imaginaba lo que pasaría cuando supiera lo de Beryl. Eran muchos problemas a la vez.

-Disculpe Señor!.-Dijo la pelinegra al detener a un hombre de cabello negro de un poco mas de 30 añ la miro.-De casualidad no sabría algún lugar donde pueda arrendar alguna habitación?

-Hay una Hostal hacia unas tres cuadras hacia esa dirección.

-Muchas gracias.-Hizo una reverencia.

Llego a una hostal que en el cartel decía que era la residencial Baker. Entro, y encontró a una chica de cabello castaño y corto, amarrado en un moño parecido al de Mina, pero color azul claro.

-Hola mi nombre...-Se detuvo al ver de quien se trataba.

-Molly!-Se lanzo a abrazarla.

-Hola! Rei!.

Rei se dijo a si misma Tonta al no recordar el apellido Baker. Claro, el nombre de esa chica era Molly Osaka Baker. La hostal era de la familia de su madre.

-Y Rei, que haces aquí?-Le pregunto Molly despues de servir un poco de Te.

-Bueno... estoy buscando un lugar en donde quedarnos Darien, Serena y yo.

-Serena esta aquí?!

-Si.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y...-Bajo su tono.-Como va su relación?-Dijo con sonrisa picara.

-Ya son novios!

-Genial!.

-Molly, porque tanto ruido?-Dijo un chico de cabello también castaño, pero ligeramente mas oscuro que el de Molly, tenia unas gafas enormes, las cuales no permitían que se le vieran los ojos.

-Disculpa Kevin.-Fue a abrazarlo.-Justo hoy queria que durmieras un poco mucho ayer.-Lo beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes Molly, por ti haría lo que sea.-Se sonrojo.

-Rei.-La miro.-El es mi novio, se llama Kevin. Kevin, ella es una amiga mía de la infancia, su nombre es Rei.

-Buenos días señ disculpo por la interrupción.

-No te preocupes. Bueno, en realidad necesito el hospedaje, por favor, no tendrán alguna habitación?

-Bueno... entonces cuantas quieres?

-Mmm...?-**La pensó un poco xD.**-Quiero una habitación matrimonial y una individual.

-Anotado!

_Molly también era una amiga de los tres protagonistas, sin embargo, ella no podía estar mucho tiempo con ellos, cuando se entero de lo sucedido se puso muy triste, y decidió no interrumpir. Ella al igual que Rei y Shingo, o muchos otros, quería lo mejor para Darien y Serena, y era muy obio... ERAN DEL UNO PARA EL OTRO!_.

Shingo ayudo a sus amigos con las maletas, por lo que Rei y el tuvieron que llevarlas a la hostal. Se despidió y se fue.

-Vaya...! Al fin llegan. Par de tortolitos!.

-Molly!.

-Hola!.-Sonrió.

-En serio voy a llorar!.-Dijo Serena inventando lagrimas.

-Vamos Señorita!. Aquí nadie llora!.-Interrumpió Kevin.

-Perdon...

-Serena, Darien, el es Kevin... Mi novio.

-Bueno... Em...-Ambos pusieron una mirada despabilada .

-Cálmate!-Dijo dándole una mirada de "No te preocupes, ya lo se".

Pasaron los minutos y las chicas no tardaron en encerrarse en la pieza de Molly.

-Y bien?. Me contaran todo lo que me perdí por estos años!

-Bien!. Lo primero!-Miro picara mente a Serena.-Acaso a pasado otra cosa entre tu y mi hermano?!.

-Em... yo... Es que...-Evitaba la pregunta mientras jugaba con sus deditos.

-A serena se le lee todo en la cara...

-Es verdad...

-Bueno... y que hay de ti Rei?!. No me puedes negar que entre tu y Nicolas no hay nada!

-Bueno... si, pues nos besamos en el baile...

-QUE?!.Oye tu no cuentas nada!

-Y como querías que lo hiciera?-se sonrojo

-Ya, ya cálmense chicas!

-Y que hay de ti Molly?

-Bueno... Kevin y yo somo novios hace algunos años. Nos conocimos en la preparatoria. Ahora tenemos pensado ir a la Todai (Universidad de Tokio)

-En serio?!

-Genial!

-Que les pasa?

-Nosotras vamos ahí.

-Te recomiendo que te inscribas de las ultimas.-Saco de la nada Rei

-Porque?

-Bueno...Serena hizo eso y tubo la suerte de compartir habitación con su novio.

-En serio?!

-Si.. bueno, cuando me inscribí no eramos novios, pero...

-Lo tomare en consideración.-Lanzo una risita.-En Julio se terminan las clases, ya que quieren que estudiemos para que nos vaya bien y elijamos una buena universidad.

-Y que quieres ser Molly?

-Yo... quiero estudiar Geología.

-Geología?!

**(Para los que no saben, Geología es la carrera en donde estudian las capas de la tierra o desastres naturales, contiene mucha física es decir matemáticas. Desde tiempos antiguos es una de las profesiones mejor pagadas, ya que dura aproximadamente 7 años y es una de las mas difíciles ademas de ser un gran sacrificio)**

-y estas segura de que podrás?

-Me esforzare al máximo!

-Con esa determinación estoy segura de que podrás!

-Muchas gracias... bueno, deberiamos ir con los chicos! estan un poco abandonados.

* * *

**Holaaa! bueno... la verdad es que mis padres me quiere llevar de viaje a la cordillera, asi que posiblemente no acutualizare mucho... Es que... no hay ni luz! asi que no tendré ni el cel. Bueno... Leer un poco y seguir practicando con la guitarra no esta mal. Pero lo que mas me duele es tener que dejar esto asi. Ademas de que mi mama nos va a poner a ordenar toda la casa el proximo fin de semana. Uf...! y como mis hermanos y padre son tan activos... (es genetico xD).**

**Quiero cambiar el nombre del fic, ya que los nombres no son mi especialidad. Que les parece... "Un secreto descubierto en la Todai" Mmm... denme su opinión.**

**Saben... a veces me pongo a pensar si alguien lee esto...**

**Son como las 3.. no 4! por dios mañana me levanto a las siete!Me despido!**

**PD:No era itachi u.u pero descubrire quien Eres!**

**Aw...! estoy durmiendo con un bebe cachorrito y esta estornudando Aw...!**


	13. Chapter 13

-Y que quieres ser Molly?

-Yo... quiero estudiar Geología.

-Geología?!

**(Para los que no saben, Geología es la carrera en donde estudian las capas de la tierra o desastres naturales, contiene mucha física es decir matemáticas. Desde tiempos antiguos es una de las profesiones mejor pagadas, ya que dura aproximadamente 7 años y es una de las mas difíciles ademas de ser un gran sacrificio)**

-y estas segura de que podrás?

-Me esforzare al máximo!

-Con esa determinación estoy segura de que podrás!

-Muchas gracias... bueno, deberíamos ir con los chicos! están un poco abandonados...-Dijo la castaña.

* * *

-Soy muy lento...

-Pero es una decisión difícil

Al parecer estaban conversando sobre el futuro de Kevin, mientras disfrutaban de un café...

-Pero se que tomaras la decisión correcta.-Interrumpió Molly con una sonrisa alentando a su novio.

-Perdón. No quería aburrirte Darien.

-No importa. Yo lo comente.

-Em... Darien. Mira la hora...-Dijo Rei a su hermano. Mientras que el se fijo en el reloj de su muñeca.

-Si. Deberíamos ir ya.-El se levanto de la mesa y le dijo a Serena en el oído.-No te preocupes por mi. Tu diviértete.-Le beso la mejilla, lo cual dejo a Serena mas tranquila.

Darien y Rei se fueron en autobús a las afueras de Osaka, que era el lugar donde vivía su padre.

Rei golpeo la padre salio en seguida para abrazar a su hija, quien no veía hace un embargo ella no lo correspondió.

-Que sucede, hija.

-Perdón papa, pero no estoy muy cómoda con esto.

-Rei, perdona yo...

-Luego hablamos.

El padre se dio cuenta de que en el patio delantero de la casa estaba parado su hijo. Quien al parecer era la razón de que Rei se hallara allí.

Los tres pasaron. El padre les ofrecía diversas cosas para comer pero ellos las rechazaban.

La casa era una gran mansión, color verde por fuera y color blanco por dentro. Tenia dos pisos y un gran patio hacia atrás. Ambos patios estaban muy bien decorados con rosas las cuales le gustaban mucho a Darien, también tenia muchos arboles de cerezos los cuales también le gustaron a Rei.

-Cálmate Rei.-Le dio un beso en la frente.

Pasaron a la sala después de que su padre les presentara a las dos sirvientas que habían en la casa y se las mostrara.

-Papa, vine a hablarte sobre el compromiso.

-Es verdad Darien. Quiero que tengas una gran boda. Debes elegir los invitados y...

-No papa. Quiero cancelarlo.-Interrumpió.

-Pero que?!.

-Lo siento pero yo...

-Darien el trato era que si te dejaba estudiar medicina tu te casarías con Beryl!.-Esta vez el padre llevaba el rumbo de la conversación.

-No. El trato era que te diera un heredero. Y de todas formas, era que tu no verías mas el tema. Te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca.-Se estaba formando una pelea.

-Tengo el compromiso hecho!.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer algo.-Siguió Darien sin levantar su tono de voz.

El padre ya no sabia que decir...

-Si me das tiempo posiblemente te pueda dar algún heredero...

-Darien, comprendo que estas muy joven, pero necesito... Espera! como podrías...

-Primero que nada no se si la aceptes, pero, es mi novia y punto!.

-Esta bien...

-Otra cosa... no le digas nada sobre esto, no quiero que se sienta presionada.

-Bueno...Veré que puedo hacer, sin embargo... Espero que esta vez sea una mentira, quiero que me la presentes en un plazo máximo de 3 días.

-Ya, ya.

-Que bien!.

-Rei, escuchaste todo?

-y como no?. es mucha la curiosidad.

Paso el rato y Rei y su padre arreglaron sus problemas, lo cual alegro mucho a Darien al saber, que al menos por ese lado, ya estaban bien.

-Adiós!. Por favor vuelvan pronto!.-Se despedía el padre feliz por todo.

-Ahora solo falta mama.-Dijo tristemente Rei. Le costaba pensar en eso, ya que su madre fue la que la separo de los mejores amigos que había tenido.

-Aunque no lo creas, mama ha cambiado mucho.-Dijo en tono alentador.

-Eso espero...

Cuando llegaron, se encontraban Molly, Kevin y Serena se encontraban viendo una película de lo mas sigiloso posible para no interrumpirlos.

-Wuaa!.-Grito serena al oír el cerrar de la a Molly, mientras que ella estaba abrazada a Kevin. El quedaría como un héroe si no se viera que el también estaba asustado.

Aun no se notaba su presencia, lo cual Rei aprovecho...

-Ay..!-Fue otra vez Serena quien grito asustada

* * *

**Ay...! disculpenme si faltan palabras o algo asi. Pero me van a ver en el notebook y me lo quitaran de por vida...**

**Bueno... juro que tratare de hacerme un tiempo entre la limpiesa y las tareas. Tratare de hacer mas largo y mejor el capitulo. Me he dado cuenta de que no ha habido trama ultimamente, tratare de mejorar. Ok?**

**Buano... ya les dije que no todo es felicidad aqui.**

**Dejenme un review de apoyo si? no sean malitos quiero ver que opinan del nombre. (Aunque he visto que varios me han agregado a alertas, gracias por eso JEJE) Y diganme si leen esto... :(**

**Bye :3**

**PD: sigo con este cachorro lloron jaskajksjk se llama Darwin :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Paso el rato y Rei y su padre arreglaron sus problemas, lo cual alegro mucho a Darien al saber, que al menos por ese lado, ya estaban bien.

-Adiós!. Por favor vuelvan pronto!.-Se despedía el padre feliz por todo.

-Ahora solo falta mama.-Dijo tristemente Rei. Le costaba pensar en eso, ya que su madre fue la que la separo de los mejores amigos que había tenido.

-Aunque no lo creas, mama ha cambiado mucho.-Dijo en tono alentador.

-Eso espero...

Cuando llegaron, se encontraban Molly, Kevin y Serena se encontraban viendo una película de lo mas sigiloso posible para no interrumpirlos.

-Wuaa!.-Grito serena al oír el cerrar de la a Molly, mientras que ella estaba abrazada a Kevin. El quedaría como un héroe si no se viera que el también estaba asustado.

Aun no se notaba su presencia, lo cual Rei aprovecho...

-Ay..!-Fue otra vez Serena quien grito asustada

* * *

-Serena, cálmate es Rei.-Tranquilizo su amiga.

-Rei, no hagas eso!-Dijo casi llorando, al abrazar a su amiga.

-Señorita Serena me he dado cuenta de que tiene muchas personalidades.-Dijo en un tono científico.

-Desde pequeña es así.-Siguió Molly.

-Pero siempre nos cuido y nunca se mostró con miedo...-Dijo analizándolo

-Pues al parecer crezco al reves.-Dijo aun casi llorando.

Cuando Darien y Serena supieron donde dormirían no sabían si regañar a Rei o sentirse privilegiados.

Mientras tanto en la noche...

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda Molly...

-Bueno... al igual que tu, nunca conocí a su madre...

-Se veía muy arrepentida, según ella ya no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo, se oía muy sincera...

-Supongo que Sammy quiere lo mismo...

-Solo supongo, no he hablado con el...

-Pero creo que le agradara.

-Bien!-hizo una pausa-este es el plan!...

Al día siguiente...

-Uf..! no puede ser parezco niña pequeña...-Dijo Serena mientras recogía las cosas que había comprado.

-Disculpe señorita... esta bien?

-Ah...! si!.-Dijo mientras recibía la ayuda de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Fueron camino a la hostal, mientras mantenían una pequeña charla.

-Se veía un poco triste antes de caer. Se puede saber lo que pasaba?

-Bueno... venia pensando en mi madre...Hace años tuvimos una pelea, sin embargo, no he vuelto a hablarle, se ve que quiere reconciliarse, pero... No se que decirle, quiero hacer lo mismo. Sinceramente me considero una cobarde por eso.

-No tiene por que. Siempre he pensado que el pasado pisado. Posiblemente las personas no cambien de un día para otro, o cambien por completo. Sin embargo, aunque no te des cuenta, siempre tratan de mejorar, aunque no siempre resulta.A veces hasta se actúa sin pensar, pero en el fondo se quiere mejorar, y va lo contrario...

-Me encantaría poder cambiar, pero... Tengo miedo.

-El cambiar te produce esos sentimientos...

-Kenji!-Dijo una mujer de cabello y ojos azules.

-Ikuko, querida, pasa algo?

-Serena, que haces... aquí.

-Mama, Yo quisiera...-A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, quiso abrazar a su mama, y no se contuvo. Le pareció agradable, ya que en años, no le dirijia una sola palabra.

-Serena, hija por dios.-A la madre le paso lo mismo correspondió el abrazo y su cara se empapaba con las lagrimas.

Serena se le había quitado el miedo, era obvio. Las palabras de aquel hombre la cambiaron, le quito el miedo y la vergüenza, las que no dejaban mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos: Arrepentimiento, y amor por su madre.

-Mama, perdona... Yo... Perdóname!.-Grito sin pensar.-Yo... Soy una boba, una cobarde...

-Eso no es cierto...

-Muchas gracias, Kenji?-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.-Tus palabras son muy bonitas.

-Si. Y tu eres Serena. Verdad?

-Si, así es.

-Vaya, así que yo no pude presentarlos.-Saco una sonrisa, entre las lagrimas.

-Espero no te incomode. Tu hija es muy linda.

-Aunque no se si te sea como mi novio...

-N...Novio?

-Si, bueno...

-En realidad me alegro...-Otra sonrisa.-Es muy bueno...

Serena estaba feliz de que su madre encontrara un nuevo amor... Así como ella lo había logrado.

-Serena!.-Gritaba una chica de cabello negro.-Bunny!. donde estas?!

-Bunny-chan!.-Gritaba otra de cabello castaño.

-Aquí estoy!.

-Serena sucedió algo?-Dijo Molly distrayendo la. Mientras que Rei les guiñaba el ojo a los restantes, y la madre le respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

El hombre le pareció muy agradable, sinceramente, le hubiera gustado que un hombre así fuera su padre, en vez de...

_Cambio de ecena..._

Era luna brillaba, la única luz que se podía ver en la noche... De repente aquella luz desaparecía, todo por algunas nubes que andaban vagando por el cielo oscuro junto a las infinitas estrellas.

Serena fue se quedo un tiempo de mas con su familia, y "padrastro" por asi decirlo.

Estaba como a la mitad de el camino de regreso a su lugar de hospedaje, pasaba por una calle oscura, la cual no llegaba mucha luz de la luna gracias a los arboles que habían.

Después de eso, la tomo una mano que ya conocía, una no muy agradable... La de Seiya.

El la dejo gritar, pues no había nadie muy cerca como para escucharla e ir en su auxilio.

Le espeso a besar el cuello, y rápidamente desabrochaba los botones de su blusa...

-NO!-Gritaba. Estaba desesperada, no se podía ver si estaba muy asustada, pero lo que sentía era repugnancia, Obviamente, no quería...Intento golpearlo en su estomago. Sin embargo... este le agarro el brazo, dejándola completamente indefensa.

-La miro a los ojos.-Me debes lo del baile, pequeño bombon.-Dijo para invadir sus labios.

Al fin desabrocho los botones de su blusa, estaba en brasier...

-Por favor, no...

-Esta vez no te servirá de nada rogar.-Siguió con un tono seductor, para luego volver a invadir su boca.

Le tocaba sus nalgas, para después subir a su espalda. Serena lo miraba con repugnancia, no lo quería. Por que el no lo entendía?

Estuvo a punto de desabrochar el brasier cuando... Serena cerro los ojos, no quería seguir viéndolo... Así, sintió como Seiya gemía de dolor, y la abrazaba alguien a quien quería mucho...Darien.

-Como estas?-Preguntaba preocupado.-Por favor Dime que llegue a tiempo...

-Darien!- Se aferro a su pecho.-Tenia miedo... Yo, Yo...

-Disculpame...

-Me alegro de que llegaras.

* * *

**Okey...! al menos Serena esta bien!. **

**Esta vez pude subir entre semana ya que me consegui el note... Les gusta (No se ni a quien le hablo u.u) Buano... si hay alguien ahi que lea esto...**

**Le quiero enviar saludos a la Isi JEJE (Quien deberia estar leyendo esto ¬¬) Estaba con fiebre, y se sentia mareada en clases. Segura que estas bien?**

**Bueno...me despido.**

**PD: Y nadie le manda Saludos a Darwin? Se siente solito (maldito perro, se hizo pipi y caca en mi cama u.u)(igual lo quiero muchisisisimo! pero aprende a hacer caca por dios Darwin!.**

**Son las 2 de la mañana. El fin de Semana reviso capitulos. Bye :3**


	15. Chapter 15

Le empeso a besar el cuello, y rápidamente desabrochaba los botones de su blusa...

-NO!-Gritaba. Estaba desesperada, no se podía ver si estaba muy asustada, pero lo que sentía era repugnancia, Obviamente, no quería...Intento golpearlo en su estomago. Sin embargo... este le agarro el brazo, dejándola completamente indefensa.

-La miro a los ojos.-Me debes lo del baile, pequeño bombon.-Dijo para invadir sus labios.

Al fin desabrocho los botones de su blusa, estaba en brasier...

-Por favor, no...

-Esta vez no te servirá de nada rogar.-Siguió con un tono seductor, para luego volver a invadir su boca.

Le tocaba sus nalgas, para después subir a su espalda. Serena lo miraba con repugnancia, no lo quería. Por que el no lo entendía?

Estuvo a punto de desabrochar el brasier cuando... Serena cerro los ojos, no quería seguir viéndolo... Así, sintió como Seiya gemía de dolor, y la abrazaba alguien a quien quería mucho...Darien.

-Como estas?-Preguntaba preocupado.-Por favor Dime que llegue a tiempo...

-Darien!- Se aferro a su pecho.-Tenia miedo... Yo, Yo...

-Discúlpame...

-Me alegro de que llegaras.

* * *

Le entrego rápidamente la chaqueta que traía puesta. Ahora el deber era uno... Proteger a Serena.

Rápidamente empezó la pelea entre Darien y Seiya.

Serena quería que pronto terminara aquel escenario... Que hacer?

En eso... busco entre sus cosas el bolso que DEBERÍA estar ahí. Saco su teléfono y llamo a Rei.

-Rei..! por favor ven rápido...

-Serena! que sucede?!-Pregunto alarmada al ver el tono de su amiga

-Es... es que Seiya...

-Que te hizo?!

-Estoy bien, Darien vino pero...!

-Dime exactamente donde estas!

-Es la calle...**(TAN TAN TAN...! No se que dirección poner xD)**

Rei llego lo mas rápido que pudo...

-Darien!.Amigo cálmate!-Dijo Andrew mientras lo tranquilizaba.

-Andrew...

Yaten hizo lo mismo con su hermano...

Quedaron ambos tirados en el piso...Sus respiraciones eran rápidas. Al igual que sus latidos del corazón...

Taiki tubo que curar a su hermano...No podía dejarlo así.

Ami curo las heridas de Darien y ayudo un poco a Taiki... Por suerte sabia un poco de primeros auxilios.

Fueron todos al lugar donde se hospedaron...

-Molly, espero no te incomode que nos quedemos aquí.-Decía la peliazul preocupada.

-No importa Ami. Somos amigas no?

-Muchas gracias.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Seiya estaba sin decir una palabra después de lo ocurrido. Excepto dar gracias a Taiki y a Molly por dejar que se quedara la noche, y decir que no quería comer.

-Oye si no comes nada enfermaras.-Dijo Yaten con un plato de comida en la mano.

-Pf..! desde cuando que te preocupas por mi...

-Desde que descubrí que si no te vigilo podrías hacer cualquier estupidez.

El solo aparto la mirada.

-Vamos! no puedes quedarte así todo el día!

-Yaten, no lo presiones.-Interrumpió Taiki.

Al día siguiente...

Taiki se despertó temprano para ver a su hermano, o al menos eso planeaba.

_Taiki:_

_No te preocupes por mi yo ya he regresado a Tokio. A, dile a Yaten que "Si comí un poco y no me enfermare,estaré bien"_

_Dirigí__ esta carta para ti ya que supuse que tu tendrías las fuerzas para levantarte temprano. Bueno... saludos a todos y dale las gracias a Molly por dejar que me quedara._

_Seiya._

__Junto a la carta estaba un poco de dinero, el cual correspondia a los gastos de Seiya.

-Taiki lanzo un suspiro-No puede ser... ese enano.

-Sucede algo Taiki?-Dijo Amy quien se había levantado con los mismos propósitos, sin embargo se detuvo cuando escucho las palabras de Taiki.

-Volvió solo a Tokio...

-Ya veo... pero fue su decisión, debemos respetarla.

-Si lo vuelvo a encontrar lo mandare a un manicomio.

-Lanzo una risita-Cálmate.

-Si creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado.

-Ven... vamos a comer algo si?

-Esta bien-respondió con una sonrisa.

Todos seguían durmiendo, excepto Molly y Kevin, quienes se levantaron para prepararles el desayuno a sus amigos.

Era el ultimo día que se quedarían, sin embargo se irían en la noche, por lo que Serena dejo que Darien durmiera hasta tarde, sin duda estaría muy cansado por lo que sucedió el día anterior.

-Buenos días Serena. Y Darien?-Pregunto Molly.

-Esta en la habitación, quise dejarlo dormir un poco ..!-dijo al ver la mesa preparada.-Que delicioso se ve todo!

-Sh...! que aun no terminamos!, si quieres ven a ayudarnos.

-Claro. Que falta?

-Necesitamos que alguien vaya a comprar estas cosas al supermercado, podrías ir tu?.

-Claro deja encargarme de esto.

-Gracias Serena. Toma, aquí tienes el dinero.

-Deja apoyar con la mitad.

-Pero Bunny...

-Pero nada!, no estas dejando quedarnos aquí prácticamente gratis, déjame aportar un poco económicamente.

-Uf...! esta bien tu ganas. Ten cuidado si?-Accedio despues de mucho... Pero mucho...

-Asintió con la cabeza.-

-Bien! veamos la lista!-se dijo para si misma en el supermercado.

_-8 huevos._

_-Harina_

_-Polvo de hornear_

_- 2 kilogramos de __Azúcar_

_-1 Kilogramo de Sal_

_-Mantequilla_

_-Leche._

_-Miel de maple _

-Sera que...-Se dijo para si misma.-

-SIN DUDA!-termino gritando de felicidad, llamando mucho la atención de los clientes.-Ai...!-se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

Ya en la casa...

-Ya llegue Molly-Dijo a la entrada de la cocina.

-Que bien. Me puedes ayudar a cocinar?

-Pero soy horrible...

-La practica hace al maestro!.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad Serena. Yo te ayudo si quieres.-Interrumpió Ami.

-De verdad?! tu también Ami?!-Dijo con lagrimas de cachorro.-Son muy buenas amigas.-Dijo para abrasarlas

Así pasaron las tres amigas cocinando de lo mas placenteramente.

-Rei...Rei...-Decía Serena para despertar a Rei.

-Que pasa Serena?

-Vamos, es nuestro ultimo día aquí. Levántate!

Con los esfuerzos de Serena, Rei logro levantarse, sin muchos ánimos, sin embargo estos subieron al ver el desayuno preparado.

-Se ve delicioso!-Esta vio que todos estaban ya sentados, Lita, Andrew, Nicolas, Todos! Espera faltaba uno...

En eso Rei vio que Serena estaba poniendo un plato de panqueques en una bandeja.

-Y a donde llevas eso si se puede saber?-pregunto picaramente Rei.

-Se los llevo a Darien, debe estar cansado...

-Ya veo...-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

En eso... Rei recordó las palabras de su amiga, "Vamos, es nuestro ultimo día aquí. Levántate!".

-Con que hoy es el ultimo día, eh...-dijo para si misma.

-Rei-chan, sucede algo?-pregunto de repente Molly sacando a Rei de sus pensamientos.

-Ah..! no nada.-Ella solo la miro pensativa.

Después del desayuno Rei se encerró en su habitación.

Se quedo pensando unos minutos.

-_Solo qu__eda hoy... Pero, aun no tengo el valor... no se si... pueda..._

Escucho que golpeaban la puerta...

-Rei... se que estas ahí, si no quieres hablar esta bien... Pero, recuerda que puedes contar con migo para lo que quieras, si?

-Serena... pasa.-Dijo aferrándose a un cojín.

-Que te pasa Rei?-pregunto preocupada. Ella en seguida vio cuando Rei se encerró en su habitación, sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cara de angustia.

-Es... mamá.

-T...Tu madre?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si... en el paquete que me trajo Darien, venia la nota... lo recuerdas?

-Asintió con la cabeza.-

-Bueno... mamá vive aquí... en Osaka. Y ella... me pidió que fuera a verla... sin embargo... yo... no tengo el valor...

-No te presiones Rei.-La abrazo.-Estoy segura de que tu madre no quiere que vallas contra tu voluntad. Ve cuando estés preparada.

-Asintió con la cabeza.-y cuando irán a casa de papá?-sonaba como niña que esperaba la respuesta si le comprarían o no su dulce favorito.

-Bueno... me siento un poquito nerviosa.

-Bueno... que crees? fui con Darien a ver a papá y ha cambiado muuuucho!.-Dijo bromeando como niña pequeña.

-En serio?-Le siguió le juego

-Asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno... si lo dices en serio supongo que me sentiré mas tranquila...

* * *

**Uf...!**

**Me demore como 2 Semanas en escribir este capitulo, Y Uf...! **

**Es que la inspiración no me llegó y estuve pensando muucho en este capitulo. Hasta que aparecio esto... Bueno, tenia la idea mas o menos clara, sin embargo no sabia como hacer el guion. **

**Buenoo... gracias por la espera **

**Saludos :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**5 años después...**

-Perdón Serena... Mi carrera fue un poco larga, por eso no pude estar mucho tiempo contigo.

-No digas eso...-Le tomo la cara.-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias.-Sonríe.-Supongo que ahora si...

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el patio de su antigua universidad, la cual sabían que no verían en mucho tiempo. Aunque Serena ya se había acostumbrado, puesto que su carrera era mucho mas corta.

En el salón, ya estaban las 5 chicas con sus respectivos novios... si, novios, es decir, algo tendrían que haber avanzado con los años, no?

Molly estaba en su ultimo año de Geología, mientras que Kevin estaba en la carrera de informática administrativa.

Serena y Mina trabajaban en preescolar, lo cual les agradaba mucho estar con todos esos niños.

Lita era maestra de cocina y artes manuales en la primaria, mientras que Rei enseñaba escritura antigua en la misma primaria que Lita.

Amy y Taiki eran los mas complicados... Amy decidió estudiar Medicina general desde que se graduó, por lo que le quedan varios años mas 4 para ser exactos , mientras que Taiki decidió estudiar Derecho lo cual eran 5 años mas...

-No puede ser Amy!. Y yo que apenas pude con esto...

-Es que hay tantos caminos que puedes tomar en la vida...

-Uf...!. -Miro su celular.-Supongo que tengo que irme...

-Y a donde vas?-pregunto curiosa la peliazul. Aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Al departamento de Darien...-Respondió feliz

-Adiós!-Se despidió Amy de su amiga cuando serena ya estaba en marcha.

-Darien!.-Lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Hola.

Ambos no tardaron en llegar al departamento.

Darien no tardo en soltar un bostezo de cansancio.

-Tienes sueño?. Si quieres te puedo preparar algo rápido para que comas.

-Gracias.-Le dio una sonrisa.-Y tu vas a comer?

-No lo se.

-Vamos...-La tomo por detrás.-

-Ya ya...

Serena hizo rápidamente un ramen instantáneo, hubiera hecho algo mas elaborado, sin embargo, Darien no tenia mucho como para hacer eso...

-Bien! sera mejor que me valla.-Dijo Serena parándose del sofá y tomando sus cosas.

-Ah...! no quiero-La tomo, dejándola sin movilidad.

-Y porque no?-Respondió juguetona mente.

-Porque no quiero quedarme solito.

-Me dejaras mal con las chicas.-Hizo un puchero.

-Me enfrentare a ellas...

...

Ambos quedaron dormidos en el pequeño sofá de la sala iluminados por las grandes llamas del fuego que sobresalían en la oscuridad de la sala, a través de una pequeña estufa a leña...

Nicolas había estudiado Idiomas, es decir, el ayudaba a hacer negocios con los países extranjeros, mientras que Andrew (quien no había estudiado Medicina) estudio Astronomía, lo cual consistía en estudiar todo lo que tiene que ver con los planetas (obviamente) lo cual le implicaba mucho por descubrir, y claro! le fascinaba.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Taiki.

-No hay por que...

Todo pasaba de lo mas bien para Todos... excepto para el pelinegro, quien los nervios lo dominaban por completo, pero a quien no? si estaba por hacer la propuesta de su vida...

-Vamos Darien! déjame verlo!.-Dijo Rei haciendo un puchero

-Ya ya...-El abrió la caja y le mostró a su hermana el anillo.

-Es hermoso...

-Ojala le guste.

-Tenlo por seguro!.-Puso sus ojos de estrellitas.-De seguro... la boda sera hermosa!.

-Oye... aun no me ha dicho que si...

-Pero estoy segura de que lo hará.

-Uf...!.

Al día siguiente Darien y Serena tenían planeado encontrarse en el Crown.

-Cálmate amigo!.-Le daba ánimos Andrew.

-Si vamos.-Siguió Unazuki.

Después de unos minutos, Serena entro al Crown como de costumbre.

-Animo Darien.-Dijo por ultimo Lita.

Ambos salieron como lo habían planeado, fueron al parque de diversiones y luego fueron por un helado.

-Em... Serena.

-Si?.-Respondió sin dejar su helado con una carita muy tierna.

Apenas la vio se le fueron los nervios.

-Te gustaría que fuéramos a la playa?.

-Me encantaría.

-De verdad?.

-Claro! por que no?.-Lo abrazo.

Bien! ya tenia el viaje hecho.

El resto del día se la pasaron jugando o conversando...

-Y?.-Rei estaba muy emocionada.

-Como te fue amigo?.

-Vamos Darien dinos!-Siguió Lita.

-Ya cálmense... Si, si acepto ir conmigo, pero cada vez me estoy poniendo mas nervioso...

-Aw...!. Que tierno. Jijijijiji.-Llego una niña de la nada.

-H...Hotaru...?!

-Hola, Onii-san!.

-Hola Hotaru tanto tiempo...-Dijo Andrew

-Si es verdad...-Miro a Darien.-Así que es verdad lo que me dijo Rei JEJEJEJEJE.

_-Rei te voy a asesinar..._-Pensó.

Ante todos se encontraba una niña de aproximadamente 15 años, de cabello negro y ojos morados.

-Hotaru-chan!.-Llego Rei y la abrazo.

-Onee-chan!-Hizo una pausa para mirar a todos-Bien! tengo que presentarme!.-Hizo una reverencia.-Mi nombre es Hotaru Chiba. Es un placer.-Dijo para Lita, Amy y Mina, (quienes también se encontraban ahí).

-Chiba?.-Pregunto extrañada Lita.

-Si...Yo soy su hermana menor.-Señalo a Darien y a Rei.-Y bien?. Quien es? Quiero conocerla..!

-Cálmate, Hotaru-chan.-La calmo Mina.

-Pones mas nervioso a Darien.-Dijo Andrew con una gota en la cabeza.(estaba mirando a Darien, quien ya lo consumían los nervios.)

En eso, todos fijaron su atención en dos personas que entraban al Crown.

-Me alegro que hayas podido entrar...-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ahora solo espero graduarme...

-Vamos Sammy, se que podrás.

-Si...-Fijo su vista en el mesón.-Ah...! pero si están todos aquí!-Saludo con la mano.

Darien estaba ya completamente rojo al ver a Serena, y sabia que eso no pasaba desapercibido para su hermana.

-Ya veo... con que ella es.-La miro.-Pero si es muy linda!.

-Hola!.-Saludo Serena con mas animo de lo normal.

-Hola Serena.-Siguió Rei.

-Buenos días.-Siguió Lita con una sonrisa un poco disimulada.

-Hola...-Saludo tímidamente Hotaru.-Me llamo Hotaru.-Serena quedo algo sorprendida.

-Me llamo Serena, es un placer.-_"Que amable..."-Penso._

-Serena, ella es mi hermana menor.-Informó Rei.

-Ya veo.-Respondió con naturalidad.

_-_Hoy te ves animada.-Amy ayudo a no tocar el tema.

-Si... Con Sammy fuimos con una adivina, y me dijo que una agradable sorpresa me espera...

-Estoy segura de que así Sera.-Dijo Amy haciendo referencia a la futura propuesta de Darien.

Mina se mantenía callada, sabia que tarde o temprano revelaría el secreto de Darien.

-AHÍ! YA NO PUEDO MAS! SI SIGO...-No pudo continuar ya que entre Lita, Amy y Rei lograron contenerla y sacarla de la habitación.

Los restantes quedaron con gotas en la cabeza tipo anime.

-Y...Yo iré al baño.

-Sucede algo malo Darien?.-Pregunto preocupada.

-No... No es nada.-Se marcho.

-Vaya, hoy todos están extraños...

-Todo sacrificio da sus frutos...-Dijo Sabiamente Andrew.

-Eh...! Tu también Andrew.

-Perdona...-Dijo entre risas...

* * *

**Kyaaaa! (Alguien habra entendido... (^_^) ) kjskjaks **

**Bueno... SI, le va a proponer matrimonio... pero como dije antes no todo acabara con su boda, NO SEÑOR!.**

**Kupi 3 (no me sale el corazonsito ¬¬)**

**La hiperactiva Tsuki se despide desde el planeta Feromonas **

**Bye :3**


	17. Chapter 17

_Ya llegado el gran día..._

-Eh..! vamos quiero ver.

-No puedes Hotaru, seria horrible si nos ven...

-Pero que desperdicio...-Hizo un puchero.

En la playa..

Era su ultima noche ahí, la cual decidieron aprovechar...

-A donde me piensas llevar Darien?.-Darien le tapaba los ojos a Serena.

-No puedo decírtelo, no seria sorpresa.

-Que injusticia...

-Ya abre los ojos.-Quito sus manos.

-Increíble...

-Le gustaría subir?

-Me encantaría.

Darien la ayudo a subir a un barco,con mucho cuidado de no arruinar su vestido.

Era hermoso, con una gran cubierta, al centro había una mesa, con un mantel blanco,una rosa y una velas que iluminaban.

Un incógnito capitán estaba tripulando el barco desde su cabina, y lo llevaba por los más hermosos paisajes que podrían haber ahí.

Después de un rato, el barco paro a la orilla de una isla, ahí habían unos arboles de cerezos, y junto con un ligero viento, le dieron un toque romántico a la situación.

Darien noto que Serena tenia un poco de frío, y le puso su chaqueta.

-Gracias.-Metió sus manos en el abrigo por instinto y saco una cajita con sus manos, quedo algo sorprendida.

Darien le quito la caja de sus manos y la abrió, se arrodillo y dijo:

-Cásate conmigo, Serena.

Serena estaba muy emocionada... tapo su boca con sus manos para disimular un poco su emoción, sin embargo, unas lagrimas la traicionaron.

-S...Si.-Tartamudeo.-Quiero casarme contigo, Darien.

Él se paro y le puso el anillo a Serena, era hermoso, tenia un Diamante de medio quilate, y tenia dos zafiros a los lados.

Darien la tomo por la cintura. Sus labios tenían deseos de encontrarse otra vez, se acercaron, cada vez más y más, hasta que por fin encontraron su destino, fue un suave rose, que describía hasta sus más profundos sentimientos, sin embargo, cada uno tenia deseos de más, hasta que el pelinegro profundizo el beso y La rubia lo correspondió, se separaron por la falta de aire, pero no tardaron en volver a encontrarse...

El viento y las nubes daban señales cada vez más claras de que iba a llover, pero poco importaba para la pareja, hasta que una gota callo en la cubierta del barco, y otras mil mas por todo el ambiente, que cambio de ser romántico, a ser lleno de pasión por parte de ambos.

Quizás no era la primera vez que se besaban, pero por alguna razón esa vez era muy especial, y deseaban que durara para siempre...

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

Al día siguiente ya les tocaba ir de regreso a Tokio, ahora Serena vivía en un departamento, por suerte, no quedaba muy lejos del departamento de Mina y el de Rei, y que con muchos esfuerzos, y ayuda de sus amigos, logro conseguir.

Prometieron juntarse para una pijamada en el departamento de Serena, que nadie conocía, excepto, claro esta, Darien.

-Y no quieres quedarte?

-Mm... no se déjame pensar...-Bromeo.

-Puf..! pues si no quieres no.-Lo desafío

-Y quien dijo que no quiero?.-Se acerco.

-Tu mismo.-Se hizo la molesta.

-No metas palabras en mi boca.

-Puf...!-(Pucherito)**(Me encantan los pucheritos Aw...! Kawai 3, De echo soy de puchertios askajskajs)**...

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

-Y...?.

-Vamos, yo también quiero saber!

-_Estoy segura de que ya saben... Sobretodo Rei, Bueno, que se le va a hacer..._

Todos le rogaban a Serena para que le contaran lo que la mantenía a tan feliz aunque ya sabían la respuesta, después de todo esa era la razón de que todas se encontrarán allí.

-Miren.-Les mostró su mano, y con ella, el hermoso anillo que traía puesto.

-Entonces...

-Te pidió...

-Si.-Termino.

-Kyaaaaa 3-Gritaron emocionadas.

-Guau! eres la primera, te deseo suerte!.-Dijo Lita.

-Es verdad, felicidades Serena.-Felicito Ami.

-Y bien?.-La miro.-Quien te planeara tu boda?!.

-Pues... Darien dijo que contrataría a alguien...

-A NO! ESO NO!.-Dijo.-Tus mejores amigos se encargarán de esto!.

-Amigos?-Dijo preguntándose el porque amigos y no amigas.

-Pues claro, Los chicos también nos ayudaran!O será que...-Cambio de tono.-Nosotros ya no somos tus amigos, encontraste a unos mejores que te dedican más tiempo y te quieren mucho más.-Exagero con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no!. Que estas pensando?.

-Pues bien!...

Se escuchaban muchiiiisimas palabras o frases que dejarían enredado a cualquiera.

"Y a quien planeas invitar?... Ah..! y el vestido!, Recuerda que hay que ver el lugar..."

-Chicas, por favor cálmense!

-Ya bueno...

-Que les parece si jugamos un juego de mesa...-Propuso amablemente Ami.

-Es una buena idea Ami.-Siguio Lita.

-Tienes algunos Serena?.

-Creo que si...

-TWISTER!-Grito Mina, al ver una caja de Twister arriba de un armario.

-Es algo cansador...-Trato de evitarlo Rei.

-No importa.-Puso ojos de cachorrito.-Vamos chicas, Si?-Suplicaba Mina.

-Bueno...

-Pie derecho Verde.-Lita la daba.

-Listo!.

-Mano izquierda rojo...Mano derecha verde...Mano derecha amarillo... (Después de muchas ordenes..) Ninguna habia perdido.

-Ahi...! ya no aguanto más!.-Se dejo caer, botando a las demás.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Todas rieron...

* * *

**Yaaaaa se que este esta cortito pero quería subirlo...**

**(Ademas no se me ocurria otra cosa...)**

**En el proximo capitulo subire su boda Yeah! Pero quizás me demore...(Nunca me han propuesto matrimonio ya? kjskjskaj Moriré solita xD)**

**Y con Seiya y Beryl, ya habia pensado en ellos, creo que los volveré buenos (Después de años de psicologo supongo que se podra...)**

**Saben... le puse asi directo "Casate con migo, Serena".**

**Porque así le pidio Darien a Serena en el manga, y fue tan Aw...! "****Cásate conmigo, Bunny" Y la besa Aw...! (Tuve que leer la versión española si... Armando mmm... ?**

**Jejjeje **

**Tsuki se despide desde el planeta Feromonas xD **

**Bye :3 **


	18. Chapter 18

Un buen clima había en la ciudad de Tokio, y Todos se habían despertado temprano para arreglarse, ya que al fin había llegado el gran día, así es, Hoy 14 de febrero, era la boda de Serena y Darien.

-Déjenme dormir un poco más, se los ruego, no pude dormir pensando en hoy.-Pidió Serena.

-Creo que unos 15 minutos no estarán mal, así podríamos ver si esta ás la estilista no llegara en 2 horas.-Sugirió la peliazul.

-Supongo que la novia no puede tener orejeras.

Ya paso media hora (la dejaron dormir un poco más).

-Ya Serena ahora si.

-Bien ya me siento mejor.

Serena se dio un baño con olor a Vainilla, mientras esperaban a la estilista.

Con los chicos.

-Bien Darien, tu ya estas listo!.

-Bien.. y ustedes?.-Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, todos estaban medios vestidos.

Andrew con el cabello mojado y la camisa abierta. Nicolas no encontraba su corbata por ningún lado y su cabello estaba completamente desordenado. Taiki debía lavarse el cabello y sus zapatos estaban quizás donde. Sammy se cayo en el camino y necesitaba una baño para quitarse el barro restante. Yaten no encontraba su pantalón por ningún lado, por lo que a los demás les parecía muy gracioso que anduviera en calzoncillos por la casa.

-Cielos somos un desastre...

Por fin eran las 8 de la noche

-E...Estoy nerviosa...

-C..Cálmate Serena, ya vamos a llegar!.-Mina

-Y tu porque estas nerviosa?.-Interrogo Rei.

-Pues claro!Dicen que el que atrapa el ramo será el próximo en casarse.

-Mmm...-Mina y Rei estaban con caras asesinas.

-Cálmense chicas, todavía falta mucho, recuerden que en la fiesta se lanza el ramo.-Las calmo Lita

-Es verdad, ahora concentrémonos en Serena, es su día no?.-Ofrecio Hotaru.

-Chicas no digan eso me ponen más nerviosa.

-Uf..! Serena.

En la iglesia.

-Cálmate Darien ya va a llegar.

-Y...Ya se.

**Flashback**:

-Bueno... Kenji, tu sabes que te considero como mi padre, verdad?.

-Cielos Serena, me alaga que pienses eso...

-Bueno por eso... em...quisiera presentarles a mi novio...

El hombre se atraganto con su café.-Serena, querida, quiero que sepas que también te considero una hija mía, y quiero que sepas que si es alguien malo o te hace daño simplemente lo matare...

-K..Kenji.

-Cálmate querido estoy segura de que es un buen chico.-Lo calmo su esposa.

-Es verdad, es muy bueno.-Sammy

-Más les vale.-Desafió el hombre

-Bien Serena, les parece si vienen ustedes dos a cenar mañana por la noche.

-Seria estupendo!, Gracias mamá.

Ya llegada la noche del otro día...

-Hola, mamá.

-Buenas noches señora.

-Por favor no me digas así, me llamo Ikuko, bien?.

-Bien.y gracias.

-No hay porque, cual es tu nombre?.

-Me llamo Darien.

-Es un placer.

-Endimion!.-Llego Shingo a la sala.

-Shingo!, hola.-Saludo, (Ese típico que hacemos cuando nos da flojera inventar uno :P)

_Al menos Shingo esta aquí, me siento un poco mejor..._-Pensó el pelinegro.

-La cena pronto estará lista, Te gustaría un poco de café Darien?

-Por favor.-Al parecer la madre ya había deducido lo que pronto sucedería.-Muchas gracias.-Agradeció cuando ya se lo habían traído

A Serena también ya la consumían los nervios, ya no sabia si siquiera iniciar una conversación.

-Y Bien Darien ya acabaste de estudiar?.-El padre inicio el interrogatorio.

-Si, el año pasado recibí mi titulo en medicina.

-Y trabajas?.

-Pues, en Marzo iniciare en el hospital principal.

Los restantes miraban con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo la escena

...

-Bien... la razón por la que este aquí, es...-Miro al padre.-Vengo a pedirle la mano de Serena.

-El padre estuvo pensando un momento, lo cual puso más nerviosos a la pareja.-Serena, hija... Realmente te vas a casar con un buen hombre...

**Fin Flasback**

Ese interrogatorio fue largo...-Dijo para sí entre risas.

-Ya llegaron!.

-E..En serio?!.

-Si!, ya entra a la iglesia, no puedes ver a la novia aún.

-Cielos.

Mina fue la primera en bajar. Llevaba un vestido color dorado que bajaba por su espalda en forma de V, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

Rei, llevaba puesto un vestido color negro, ajustado y corto con tirantes. Su cabello lo recogió en un muy sofisticado moño.

Ami tenia puesto un vestido muy sencillo, color amarillo pálido con tirantes, la falda daba un estilo suelto que le llegaba a poco mas allá de las rodillas.

Lita tenia puesto un vestido color violeta, falda larga y escote de corazón.

Hotaru, (quien entregaba los anillos junto a Sammy), tenia puesto un vestido color blanco, con una cinta en la cintura color violeta, escote de corazón. en su cabello tenia dos flores color blanco.

Los novios cada vez estaban mas nerviosos, la música empezó, lo cual daba la señal de que La novia entraría.

-Serena...-Dijo entre sollozos Kenji.

-Se ve muy linda.-La madre se limpio las lagrimas.

-Si.

Serena estaba vestida con Flores blancas en el cabello, un escote de corazón y un gran velo.

Mientras que Darien estaba vestido con un traje color blanco.

-Serena Tsukino, estas dispuesta a amar y respetar...

Rápidamente llego el beso, el que tanto anhelaban, y el que sellaría el pacto que duraría por el resto de sus vidas...

* * *

**Ya seeee! me demoree muchisimo!, pero no sabia como describir una boda, nunca he estado en una ._. así que si alguien me quiere invitar a la suya yo voy jaskjaksj.**

**Saben?, me estoy preguntando, Hay alguien ahí?, Creo que no... volvi al principio...Sñif!. Bueno si hay alguien ahí les quiero preguntar, Les ha parecido muy largo el fic?**

**Sin mas Tsuki se despide desde el planeta feromonas. Bye :3**


End file.
